


An Engaging Reconciliation

by SunsetNCamden



Series: An Engaging Series [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien & Marinette are dating, Adrien songwriter, Chat has given up his miraculous, F/M, Kitty Section, Luka & Chloe had a one night stand, Luka and Adrien in a band together, Marinette & Luka were engaged but she broke it off, No more Chat Noir, Piano playing Adrien, Post-Hawk Moth arrest, Songwriter Adrien, adrienette - Freeform, almost reveal, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 16:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetNCamden/pseuds/SunsetNCamden
Summary: Part 5 of the series. Where we left off: Chloe and Mariette's friendship is over after Chloe slept with Luka, Marinette's boyfriend at the time. Despite that, Marinette & Luka got engaged only for Marinette to break it off when she found out that Adrien still loves her after all these years. (They had previously dated, but Adrien broke it off right after the arrest of Hawk Moth. He also stopped being Chat Noir, giving up his miraculous and disappearing.) Complicating matters is that Adrien and Luka are in a band together. Neither Adrien nor Marinette know about each other's superhero identity. This part deals with the reconciliation of Marinette and Chloe as well as some Adrientte fluff and some Luka drama. Part 5 takes place about two months after Part 4 ends.





	1. Maybe I’m Amazed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to DhenRia and AvrilMariaR for beta reading. I so appreciate it!  
> I must apologize for being so long in getting back to writing this fic, but I am back now. This part will be a little different as I needed some plot to get Marinette and Chloe back to being friends, unfortunately that meant I needed a bad guy and Luka became the fall guy. Apologies in advance to anyone who likes Luka. You won't like him in this. The part went especially long, so I have broken it up into chapters. Chapter 1 is Adrienette fluff and Chloe & Marinette continuing their fighting.

Marinette became aware of a gentle touch on her shoulder followed by a warm kiss on her temple. Her bluebell eyes fluttered open, trying to focus as two very expectant green eyes looked back at her.

“Morning, Sunshine , ” Adrien cooed, kissing her cheek.

“That’s  _ your  _ nickname, not mine,” she croaked as she burrowed herself deeper in the high thread count cotton sheets of the king size bed. She could hear him chuckle as his fingertips traveled down her arms, lightly brushing her skin, giving her goosebumps.

“Time to wake up!” he sing-songed.

“It’s Saturday,” she moaned. “Time to sleep!”

“I have breakfast!” he cajoled.

She peeked out from underneath the duvet, noting the rich aroma of coffee mixed with the sweet scent of sugary bread. Taking her interest as a good sign, Adrien stood up and picked up the tray from the ground, holding it at the ready. Marinette hoisted herself up along with her pillow. She yawned and then stretched her arms above her head.

“You may serve, good sir,” she commanded with a sleepy smile.

Adrien placed the tray on her lap. “Café au lait, strawberry yogurt, cereal, and of course the best pastries in the whole world.”

“You went all the way to the bakery?” she asked, referring to her parents’ store.

“Of course! Only the best for My Princess.” He smiled as he carefully sat beside her on the other side of the bed so as not to upset the tray and its contents.

“ _ My Princess _ .” The nickname still thrilled Marinette every time she heard Adrien call her that. He had dubbed her as such when they first started dating over 5 years ago, but after they broke up he had never called her that again… until now. Now, they were back together and had been so for almost two months.

“Ahhh! I love it when you cook!” she sighed.

“If you can call a cold breakfast cooking…” Adrien smirked as he stretched out his legs.

“Pampering me, then,” she corrected. “Aren’t you having anything?” Marinette asked as she busied herself with pouring the milk over her cereal.

“Don’t mind if I do,” he replied, snatching a croissant off of her plate and stuffing half of it in his mouth before his girlfriend could even object. She guffawed at his cheekiness and moved the plate of pastries onto the bedside table, out of his reach.

“Your parents said hello by the way,” he mentioned despite his full mouth. “They invited me to dinner tomorrow.”

Marinette froze. “What’d you say?”

“I told them I’d love to, but I’d have to check with you first.”

“Great. Make me the bad guy!” she sighed.

“Why do you need to be the bad guy? Let’s just go! It’s not like we don’t know each other and they already like me.” Adrien stopped midchew to ask, “They do like me , don’t they? Oh, God! They must hate me for breaking up with you!”

“No, they don’t hate you!” she reassured him with a loving squeeze to the hand. She could see his face relax, and the breath he had been holding escape his lips. “They understand it was an awful time for you, and you couldn’t manage a relationship. Don’t worry,  _ really _ .”

“Okay then, so why don’t you want to go?” he asked, eying the plate of pastries over her shoulder.

“I just… I don’t want to deal with their teasing. They’ll make jokes and show you my baby pictures.” Marinette punched her cereal with her spoon, pushing the flakes under the milk. She honestly was a bit afraid that her parents would scare him off. Things had been going so well between them, she didn’t want to risk upsetting the apple cart.

“I like those pictures; I don’t mind their teasing or their jokes. As I recall, your father is pretty funny.”

“He thinks so anyway.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she brought the spoon to her lips.

“Oh come on! It won’t be that bad!” He elbowed her good-naturedly. “We’ll do it and get it over with. It’ll probably pacify them for a few weeks at least.”

“Don’t be so sure,” Marinette hummed. “But, I suppose you’re right. We can’t put it off forever . I’ll call them and confirm.” She’d also be calling to lay down some ground rules with her annoyingly intrusive, but well-meaning parents.

“Can I get another pastry for being a good boyfriend?” Adrien asked, giving her his best kitten eyes.

“I suppose,” she replied, feigning reluctance. She passed the plate to him and he picked out an apricot Danish.

“Won’t Chloe be mad that you’ll miss dinner with her and M. Bourgeois?” she asked as she continued eating, knowing that Sunday dinner with the family was a weekly tradition with his adopted family too.

Adrien shrugged, “I’ll make it up to them. I can have dinner with them another day this week. You usually work late on Wednesdays, so I’ll tentatively schedule it for then, okay?”

Marinette gulped. Wednesdays were her normal patrol night. He had noticed one of her habits as Ladybug. She put down her spoon, anxious to ask the question, but fearing the answer.

“Do you… do you mind that I have to work late sometimes? I mean, does it bother you?”

“Of course not! Why would it? Your work is important to you as it should be. Plus, you own your own business, so no one can expect you to just work 09:00 to 17:00, Mondays to Fridays.” This time he gave her hand a loving squeeze. “I miss you when I’m not with you, but I don’t resent you for it. I’m  _ glad _ that you love your work. I’m glad it makes you happy.” He kissed her fingertips. “Besides, I get free clothes.”

“Um, when did we decide on that?” she laughed.

“Family discount, then?” he whimpered.

“Hmmm,” she considered over her cup of coffee, “that won’t do. We’re not family!” The fashion designer only meant to tease him, but the look he gave her made her breath hitch.

“Maybe not now, but… one day, My Princess,” he purred as he kissed her neck.

Marinette blushed. Maybe now was the time.  _ He _ had brought it up, after all. She set down her coffee and shifted so she could see him better.

“Is that something you want?” she asked with a tremor in her voice. “We never discussed it. Do you want to be a husband?” She paused to cross her fingers. “A father?”

“I want to be with you, however we do it… as girlfriend and boyfriend, as partners, as spouses. I don’t care what labels we have as long as we’re together.” He nestled his head into her neck peppering her skin with kisses.

“And kids?” she managed to breathe out despite his distracting behavior.

Adrien froze and pulled away.

Marinette’s heart started to pound in her chest and she bit her lip with worry. She feared she had asked for too much. Adrien had a horrible home life as a child. His mother disappeared mysteriously when he was only twelve years old, leaving him basically orphaned to be raised by a cold and distant father. Gabriel Agreste was a demanding perfectionist, but especially where Adrien was concerned. He didn’t mind pressuring his son into doing things against his wishes, including modeling professionally for his father’s clothing line. When Adrien was about eighteen years old, he actually was orphaned when his father was arrested for having terrorized the city for five years.

“ _ When _ **_I_ ** _ arrested his father _ ,” Marinette corrected herself ,  feeling a pang of guilt. Her eyes followed Adrien as he rose from the bed.

“Be right back,” he called over his shoulder.  

“Where are you going? Adrien?” she shouted, but he had already disappeared from the bedroom. She debated with herself about the best course of action: await his return or try to struggle out from under the breakfast tray and risk spilling its contents so she could chase after him. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as the anxiety within her grew. As seconds that felt like hours ticked by, she made her decision. She pushed the tray down to her knees and began to scoot out from underneath it.

“Okay!” A blonde figure came bopping back into the room . “Got it.” He climbed back into bed, offering her a pencil and a small piece of paper. She stopped her escape and took them gratefully. Having him close again made her feel better. She smiled broadly, but quirked her eyebrow.

“What’s this for?” Marinette asked , puzzled.

“Write the number of kids you want. Any number from zero to infinity,” Adrien instructed as he took up his own pencil and small paper.

“Infinity?”

He laughed good-naturedly with a wink.

“Okaaay, but why do we need the pencil and paper? Why can’t we just say our number out loud?” Marinette inquired.

“So we can be completely honest with each other.”

“Aren’t we already? Don’t you trust me?” she asked her eyes narrowing.

“Of course, I do!” he said taking her hand in his. “But this isn’t just about us. I don’t want either of us to feel obligated to agree to something for the other’s sake and then regret it later.”

“But, what if our numbers don’t match? What if…”

“Then, we’ll figure it out… together. Okay?” he replied, reassuringly.

She nodded and took up the pencil. She scrawled her number, “3”, on the paper and folded it in two. Marinette’s blue eyes traveled over to Adrien’s paper. He was still writing.

“No peeking,” he chided. He laid down his pencil and folded his paper. “Ready?” he asked. 

Marinette nodded and then willed herself to smile. She felt as if a thousand ladybugs were trapped inside her stomach, fluttering and crawling. She handed her paper to Adrien as he took hers. At the same time , they opened them.

A guffaw escaped Marinette’s lips as she read with relief, “2 or more.” She wrapped her arms around Adrien and drew him toward her, eager to celebrate, despite the clacking of the dishes that soon followed on the breakfast tray.

“As much as I’d like to start that family now or at least practice at starting it,” Adrien whispered breathlessly several moments later. “I’m going to have to leave soon.”

Marinette moaned with aggravation. “Not fair,” she pouted.

“What would be even  _ less _ fair would be to start something we can’t finish.” He pecked her on the nose. “Now, you’d best finish your breakfast and I have to fix my hair,” he said rising and running his fingers through his hair. “You mussed me.”

“I like you mussed,” Marinette smirked. There was something about seeing his golden locks tousled and tangled that made him irresistible to her. It felt so intimate to see him without his perfectly coiffed hair, like a secret that just the two of them shared.

Adrien walked into the bathroom, “You and me both, but I have to look beautiful for my fans…”

“Tease!” she chided, pulling her tray back up to her lap so she could continue eating. “How long will the tryouts last?”

“All day,” he sighed as he brushed his hair. “Jules wants to go for drinks afterward. I think we’ll need it. Who knows , maybe we’ll be able to celebrate the addition of a new bass player. Wanna come?”

“Sounds like a band thing…” Marinette mumbled between mouthfuls. She hadn’t seen the remaining members of the band since Luka quit about two weeks after she broke off her engagement with him. Juleka, Rose, and Alix had unexpectedly dropped by Adrien’s place when Marinette had been there. It was during that meeting that the three women had convinced the piano player to rejoin the band. Marinette had excused herself, not wishing to interfere anymore than she had inadvertently done. She had also kept away from the sound studio and all things band-related.

“No, I’m sure Alix will bring somebody…”

“Who’s she dating now?”

“Umm… I don’t know if she actually dates per se. She just seems to have a lot of friends, but the nature of those friendships… I don’t know,” he shrugged. “Anyway, I’m sure she’ll bring someone. She always does. So, will you come?” he asked, popping his head back into the room. She could see the hopeful eagerness in his eyes.

“What about Juleka? I mean, will she mind?” Marinette asked with concern. She wondered if the lead guitarist held it against her for breaking her brother’s heart and probably being a contributing factor in his quitting the band and moving to London.

“I wouldn’t think so, since she told me to invite you,” he replied coming over to sit at the foot of the bed to put on his socks. “Jules doesn’t blame you, you know. It would have been worse if you had married Luka… and not just for you.”

He slid one sock on and then the other as he spoke. “It might be awkward at first, but I think it’ll be okay. After all, you two were friends way before you ever started dating Luka. But… you don’t have to come. Only if you want to.”

Marinette nodded, “Just text me where and when.” Might as well try to salvage her friendship with Juleka. It would certainly make things easier for Adrien if his girlfriend got along with his songwriting partner.

“Will do,” he replied with a grin, before leaning over for a kiss. He popped to his feet and disappeared back into the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later, wearing a new, freshly pressed shirt. Marinette surmised that she must have wrinkled the other one too much for him to consider wearing it out in public. For as much as Adrien tried to be his own person; there were still some things, like always being impeccably dressed and manicured, that he had not shaken off from his time with his father.

“When do you have to go?” his sleepy girlfriend asked as she sipped her coffee.

“In about 5 minutes,” Adrien replied distractedly as he fastened his watch to his wrist.

“Ack! Why didn’t you tell me?” the surprised girl yelped. She slid the tray off of her lap and frantically kicked her feet to extract them from underneath the duvet. No time for a shower. She’d just have to throw on her clothes from last night and run her fingers through her hair.

“You don’t have to go!” Adrien waved his hands in front of him, trying to calm her. “Take as long as you want. Stay all day if you like.”

“No, no, no! I should go. You don’t want me here!” She struggled to her feet, but got caught in the bedding and tripped, causing the tray to jolt, sloshing the coffee. Adrien lurched forward to catch her, grabbing her by the elbow before she toppled over.

“Making a  _ fast break _ from your  _ breakfast _ are you?” He chuckled as he steadied her. “And, as a matter of fact , I  _ do _ want you here. I have a surprise for you.” Adrien’s emerald eyes twinkled mischievously.

“I have just enough time to show you.” He took her by the hand. “Follow me.” He led her into the bathroom and then waved a hand over the sink. Marinette regarded her boyfriend. He looked like he was trying to tell her something. Noticing that she hadn’t caught on, Adrien pulled opened a drawer beneath the sink. Marinette looked inside.

“Empty?” she asked, puzzled.

“Uh-huh,” Adrien murmured as he led her into the walk-in closet. Again his hand traveled through the air, this time bringing her attention to an empty rack baring only unused hangers.

“Adrien…”

“And…” He opened up two drawers from a cabinet on one side. Whatever had previously occupied the spaces had vacated.

“But, wait! There’s more!” He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along, retracing their steps back to the bedroom. “Close your eyes,” he commanded with a grin. 

Marinette complied and he led her carefully forward. When she was allowed to open them she found herself in the kitchen. He opened up one of the cabinets above the counter and then the fridge, showing prime real estate had now been made available.

“What is this?” she asked. She could feel nervous anxiety bubbling up within her.

But in his giddy state , he didn’t answer her, too consumed in his own amusement to hear her. “Now! The piece de resistance!” The excited boy led her back the way they had come and into the lounge.

“Do I need to close my eyes again?” she asked partially covering her face.

“Nope!” he replied, popping his “p”. “By all means, look!”

Following his pointing finger, Marinette saw a medium size drafting desk had been placed next to Adrien’s keyboard and chair where he would normally compose his songs when working from home. A lamp with a movable, long neck had been attached to one corner. Marinette walked slowly around the desk, taking in all of the little details as her fingers brushed the smooth wood of the table. A red stool with a low back had been placed at the ready for her to take a seat. A small chest of drawers stood at one side. Her hand reached out, reflexively picking up the topmost book from the stack that laid on top. She opened it, finding crisp, white, blank pages, begging to be filled with new designs. She slowly pulled the top drawer of the chest toward her. Her eyes beheld dozens of pencils, pens, crayons, charcoal, and little jars and tubes of paint in a rainbow of colors. Marinette’s curiosity continued to control her actions, encouraging her to open the next drawer. Inside were spools of thread in every shade imaginable along with small findings, including zippers, hooks, buttons, snaps, etc. The bottom drawer contained a complete sewing kit with scissors, thimbles, needles, pins, anything and everything she would need. On the other side of the chair sitting on the floor, almost tucked away as if forgotten, was a brand-new Singer sewing machine. Marinette carefully pulled it up and set it on the chair, so she could inspect it.

“Is this… is this the new model?” she asked as she opened the box that held it.

“Uh-huh! See, the table can be adjusted. Angled so that you can draw and then laid flat so that you can sew. I even got you this!” Adrien left her side for a moment, but Marinette wasn’t sure where he was going. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the sewing machine. She flicked switches and opened doors just for fun. She couldn’t wait to try it out.

A moment later, Adrien returned. “Ta-da! Marinette meet Quinn,” he announced gesturing from his girlfriend to the newcomer. “Quinn,” he threw an arm around the newcomer’s shoulders as he spoke to her, “this is the woman I’ve been telling you about. She is going to make you look absolutely stunning.”

Marinette giggled. “ _ Quinn _ is it?” she asked, eyeing the seamstress’ mannequin that had been draped in what looked to be very expensive emerald green silk. “Lovely to meet you.”

He had thought of everything. Anticipated her needs and provided them as a surprise, but why? What had she done to deserve all this and why was he doing it? 

“Adrien! What is all of this?”

“This is me making room in my life for you… literally,” he replied before kissing her nose. He moved the sewing machine off of the red chair and then offered her a hand to help her sit in it. “When you’re here. I want you to be comfortable. I want you to have a place for your clothes, your makeup, your food, and even your work.”

He took out of his pocket a small, white card and placed it on the table before her. “I want you to come and go as you please,” he said pushing the room key card toward her. “This is your copy.”

“Are you asking me…?” Marinette stopped herself short, afraid to ask the question. Although she wasn’t sure which she was afraid of more, being wrong or being right.

“No, I’m not asking. I’m simply making the space available to you. Use it or don’t. No pressure. I just want you to know that I want you here, all of you, all of the time. And, I’m not asking for anything in return or for you to give up anything you don’t want to. Okay?” 

He brushed her cheek with his fingers and leaned down to meet her lips with his own. Marinette felt herself melt into his touch. Where she ended and he began, she could not say. He seemed to know her so well. He knew what to give her to make her happy and how to give it to her to prevent her anxiety. He made space for her without the expectation that she would immediately fill it. It was as if he had unlocked a door and had propped it open for her, but he had allowed her to make the decision if and when she would pass through it.

“You’re mussing me again,” he chided before pecking her on the lips and then releasing her from his embrace. He stepped over to his own seat. “Now we can work side-by-side, see? Just like when we were in school together studying for the big exam.”

“I don’t recall learning much during our study dates,” Marinette smirked. “You are far too distracting.”

“I should think it would help to have your muse so close,” he replied with a pout.

Marinette hopped down from her chair. “What makes you think that you’re my muse?” she asked throwing her arms around his neck.

“It’s only fair,” he replied wrapping his arms around her waist, as he looked adoringly up at her, “because you’re mine.”

“I am yours.  _ Only _ yours.” Her smile split her face as she hummed with satisfaction. “I haven’t thanked you yet, have I? Let me show you my appreciation.” She ran her hands through his blonde locks, ruffling them for good measure. He pretended to object with a whine, saying that he didn’t have time to re-brush his hair.

“When I’m done with you, you won’t need to,” she explained, her hands still flowing through his hair. “I’m giving you the signature Dupain-Cheng styling.”

“Messy hair and a wrinkled shirt?” he smirked.

“Aaand, a silly grin to match,” she laughed.

When Adrien finally left his hotel suite nearly 45 minutes later, he wore a very silly grin indeed. But he was too happy to care about how his hair now flopped in his eyes, that one shirt tail hung out from his pants, or that he was very late for the auditions.

\-----o-----

Marinette clicked the door shut to Adrien’s suite and hurried down the hall. At the elevators she repeatedly pressed the button, calling it to take her downstairs. As she waited , she looked over the shopping list she held in her hand. Her heart thumped excitedly as she rocked on her heels. The top of the list showed mundane groceries but the bottom half spelled out the toiletries she had happily decided to stock at Adrien’s, but limited only to the essentials: shampoo, conditioner, soap, lotion, toothpaste, foundation, blush, brushes, a few lip glosses, hairspray. Okay, maybe more than the essentials. She also planned on swinging by her own apartment to pack a bag of clothes to bring back as well. She would limit herself to only a change of clothes for tomorrow… and pajamas for tonight. And, maybe a sweater just in case. A robe might be nice too, she realized, and slippers…

The elevator doors opened, but Marinette was so lost in thought she didn’t see who was inside until it was too late. Not that she really could have hidden or escaped anyway.

“Marinette.”

“Chloe.” Marinette cursed her bad luck. The list in her hand inadvertently crumpled as her hands formed fists at her sides.

The two women stared at each other.

“Are you getting on or what?”

“Or what. I’ll take the next one,” Marinette backed up to let the elevator doors shut, but a hand shot out to push them back again.

“Don’t be childish. Get on,” the blonde hotel manager commanded.

“Shouldn’t you be getting off?” Marinette reasoned. “Or, have you ridden to the top floor for nothing?”

“It’s my elevator, I can do as I please,” Chloe sniffed the air and flicked her ponytail. “I can be civil. Can you?”

The connotation that Marinette couldn’t, sparked her competitive nature and she walked onto the elevator without a word. The doors shut behind her, trapping her with her nemesis. She pushed the button for the lobby and then stood in stony silence , watching the floors of the building slowly countdown on the display of the elevator’s wall. The air surrounding them felt thick and hot.

“Just come from Adrien’s?” Chloe asked with a sideways look at the other woman. When she didn’t answer, the blonde continued, “You two have been spending a lot of time together lately. Quite a number of overnight visits…”

“Not that’s it’s any of your business,” Marinette noted with a frown. “When was the last time you dated? Oh! That’s right! You never did.”

“Adrien is very much my business. He’s my brother.”

“Adopted,” Marinette corrected.

“Daddy and I are the only family Adrikins has,” Chloe noted.

“Not true. Not anymore,” Marinette hummed as she continued to watch the floors decrease.

With wide eyes Adrien’s sister regarded her. “Has something happened? Are you… are you engaged?” Marinette could feel Chloe staring at her hand and then noted her smug expression when she found no ring there.

“Um, well, not exactly, but practically…” They had just talked about spending their life together at least in general terms.

Chloe’s eyes narrowed. She reached out, pushing a button to pause the elevator’s descent.

“What’re you doing?” the surprised woman asked.

Chloe merely crossed her arms and smiled sweetly. “I could ask you the same question, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Either you’re engaged or you’re not.”

“We’re not… not technically,” Marinette admitted, “but…”

“But nothing. No ring, no date, no engagement.” Chloe stepped closer invading the taller woman’s space. “Let’s be  _ very _ clear here. You may be his girlfriend  _ for now _ , but I’m family. I’m not going anywhere no matter how much you hate me.”

“I’m not going anywhere either, no matter how much  _ you _ hate  _ me _ ,” Marinette argued back, pressing the button on the panel to restart the elevator. She was done with this conversation. The elevator slipped past two floors before Chloe broke the silence.

“I don’t hate you,” she said quietly. “You irritate me to no end, seriously. And I’ve been jealous of you. Once upon a time I even competed with you over Adrien…”

“And Luka,” the betrayed friend reminded her, as her gaze returned to the display of the elevator. Just a few more floors.

“I never wanted Luka. I told you, me sleeping with him had nothing to do with either him or you. I was upset about Nathaniel dumping me. I’m not used to being left. The only other person who’s ever left me is…”

The elevator doors opened and Marinette stepped out.

“…my mother.” Chloe ended her thought.

“You don’t get to do that!” Marinette cried, turning on her heel toward her former friend and pointing an accusing finger. “You don’t get to make me feel sorry for you.”

“I’m trying to explain and to… apologize. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Marinette stared at Chloe, trying to decide if she should believed her. If her apology was good enough. Or if she could forgive her. The elevator’s doors began to close again to begin another ascent, but Chloe stuck her hand out to stop them. When they had opened, she stepped out, joining Marinette in the lobby. A moment later the doors shut quietly.

“Can we at least try to get along… for Adrien? I don’t want him to have to choose. He needs both of us.”

Marinette’s face softened and she nodded. She would do what was best for Adrien.

“Thank you.”

Marinette turned and walked hurriedly through the hotel’s lobby without a parting word. As she swung through the circular doors into the fresh air she breathed deeply. She tilted her face up to the sky to feel the warmth of the sun. She stood there a moment, willing herself to calm down. Today had started so well. She refused to let Chloe spoil it for her. She retrieved her list, which she had creased in anger, from her jacket pocket. She would continue on with her day as planned and forget about Chloe Bourgeois.

\----o----

Forgetting about Chloe had proved more difficult than Marinette realized. Her words kept repeating in Marinette’s head.

“You may be his girlfriend  _ for now _ , but I’m family… You may be his girlfriend  _ for now _ …  _ for now _ …”

It goaded at Marinette, the implication that her relationship with Adrien was temporary, that one day it would end, as if it was doomed. 

“Doomed!” Marinette gritted her teeth in anger as she roughly opened the bureau. “What does Chloe know about it anyway? Just this morning Adrien and I talked about our future. We’re going to spend our lives together and have three kids and a hamster. Actually, we didn’t discuss a hamster, did we? No matter, that’s a minor detail.” Marinette shook her head as she filled the drawer with the underwear, bras, and socks she had brought from her apartment.

“I don’t need a ring or a wedding date to know that we will be together for the rest of our lives. Stupid Chloe!” she slammed the drawer shut. “Although, I would like to get married. Hmm… did I make that clear? Well, that’s easily solved. Adrien seemed open to the idea of marriage, so I’ll just tell him that’s what I want. Then, I will get a ring and a wedding date. So there, Chloe!”

She stomped out of the walk-in closet, her heels clicking on the tile floor of the bathroom as she passed through it. With a sigh she paused in the bedroom, unsure as to what to do next. She had already unpacked everything she had purchased and packed from her apartment. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket. She opened the messaging app, hoping for a text from Adrien. Her body thrummed with anxiety as she waited the split second for the screen to load. No messages. Well, not unexpected. He would be busy auditioning new bass guitarists, but still was one message too much to ask? Why not a quick “I love you” or a sexy “Thinking of all the things I want to do to you when I see you tonight”? She’d even take a cat emoji that he was so fond of using. Something! Anything to affirm their relationship and to drown out Chloe’s screechy voice inside her head.  

She sighed again as she closed her phone and placed it back in her pocket. She could text him she supposed, but she didn’t. The last thing Marinette wanted to be was a needy, nosy girlfriend. They had agreed not to text each other during business hours unless absolutely necessary. They had found out the hard way that doing so was much too distracting and didn’t let either of them finish their work, resulting in only keeping them apart longer. And, even though today was Saturday, Adrien was working, so no texting. 

Her eyes travelled to the bed,  _ their _ bed. She walked over to Adrien’s side. The maid had come and gone while she had been out, one of the perks of living in the hotel. The pillows looked perfectly plumped atop the crisp sheets. She sat down in his spot and then stretched herself out. Lying on her side she pulled his pillow tighter against her cheek, breathing deeply. His scent filled her lungs. She needed to calm down. She breathed deeply again and closed her eyes, imagining Adrien lying behind her, his strong arms wrapped around her.

“You alright, Marinette?” a high-pitched voice squeaked.

The raven-haired girl’s eyes popped open to behold her worried kwami. The light from the window flashed against the black cat miraculous Tikki wore around her waist, causing Marinette to squint. “I’m fine, Tikki,” she responded, but there was an edge to her voice that made Tikki doubt her chosen’s sincerity.

“Are you sure? You’ve been mumbling to yourself and slamming doors for the past hour.”

Marinette raised up on one elbow. She hadn’t realized that she had been talking out loud.

“And you skipped lunch,” Tikki informed her as she took a bite out of the large chocolate chip cookie she held in her arms, one of the many treats Adrien had bought this morning from her parents’ bakery.

“It’s just Chloe…” she admitted. “She makes me so mad!” She slammed the bed with her fist for effect.

“Might feel better if you talk about it,” Tikki advised, floating to alight on the bedside table. It was not uncommon for the red and black spotted goddess of creation to act as confidant and therapist to her chosen. She could easily add relationship advisor to her list of credentials as well.

“That’s a good idea!” Marinette cried as she practically leapt to her feet and strode across the room and out the bedroom door. 

Tikki hurriedly followed, abandoning the cookie in her haste. “Where are you going?”

“To find Chloe...and give her a piece of my mind!” She grabbed the key card from the foyer table, and swung open the apartment door.

“Marinette!”

The door slammed behind her with a crash.

“That’s not exactly what I meant..” Tikki whispered as she sunk low in the air, her three antennas drooping.


	2. Don’t Let Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marnette vs. Chloe round two.  
> Also, Marinette does some snooping and makes a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to AvrilMariaR for beta reading this chapter. This one is pretty lyric heavy at the end, but the next chapters won't be.

“I’d like to see Mlle. Bourgeois, please,” Marinette stated as sweetly as she could manage.

“I’m afraid that’s she not in her office at the moment,” the short woman replied, adjusting her glasses. “Is there something I could help you with?”

“No,” Marinette answered, trying to remember the name of the hotel’s assistant manager. What was it? “I need to speak to her about a personal matter.”

“Oh!” the helpful girl responded. “Does it have anything to do with M. Bourgeois or M. Agreste?”

“Yes,” Marinette hummed. “It does.” This wasn’t a total lie. It had a lot to do with Adrien, but even more with herself.

“In that case,” she smiled, “please follow me. I’ll take you to her. Mlle. Bourgeois likes to handle all things pertaining to her family herself.” She led Marinette out of the back office and into the lobby. As she walked down one of the adjoining hallways, she explained, “Mlle. Bourgeois is overseeing the set up for this evening’s book reading. We had to move it into the ballroom as we are expecting over three hundred  people.”

Marinette simply nodded not quite understanding until she passed an oversized sign for the event.

“BOOK READING and SIGNING: Join Mme. Mylene Bruel as she reads the first chapters of her newest book: _Love Amongst the Butterflies_ . Also appearing: Forward author, Marc Anciel, and cover art illustrator, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, signing their latest comic book, _Back in Black_. Come early for the raffle and art sale.”

It suddenly dawned on Marinette that this must have been the Ladybug-themed event Adrien told her about a few weeks ago. He had suggested getting out of town while the event was on, but the date must have slipped his mind because they hadn’t made any plans. Adrien said Chloe was extremely excited as she hoped that the publicity would create interest in the superhero themed hotel rooms featuring Nathaniel’s paintings. Marinette didn’t realize that Mylene was also involved.

“Not another Ladybug romance novel?” Marinette asked, bewildered, but slightly amused. She wondered who she would be romantically linked to in this one. Most popular was of course the pairing of the spotted superhero with her feline partner, but there was at least one book each where Ladybug had some type of romantic entanglement with the other members of the “Miraculous Squad” as they were known in the books. The most laughable relationship, however, was Ladybug matched with her arch nemesis, Hawk Moth.

“No, this one is different,” the assistant manager corrected. “Mme. Bruel’s latest book is real life accounts of those who fell in love as a result of an akuma attack. I’m halfway through it. It’s simply marvelous! So many people have been brought together because of Hawk Moth, and not just Rena Rouge and Carapace. Did you know that even Mme. Bruel and her husband first admitted their feelings for each other as a result of one of Hawk Moth’s akumas?”

Marinette shrugged, playing dumb even though she was well aware of how her former classmates had became a couple.

“It’s true!” the assistant manager affirmed, following a fellow hotel employee, bringing in a cart load of chairs to the ballroom. She stopped so suddenly, taking in the room, that Marinette ran into her shoulder. Marinette offered her an apology, but the assistant manager did not respond, too busy searching through the pages on her clipboard. After a moment she looked up and strode over to one of the hotel employees setting up the room. Marinette followed.  “Jacques, this set up doesn’t look at all like the floorplan we discussed.” She held the sketch out for the man to see.

“Mlle. Bourgeois changed her mind again,” Jacques replied, rolling his dark brown eyes. “If ya don’t like it, take it up with the boss lady herself.” He flung an exasperated hand out in the general direction of where Chloe was standing on the opposite side of the room.

“Nevermind, Jacques,” the assistant manager scolded. “Just get back to it.” She gave a sweet nod to Marinette, “This way, please.”

Marinette’s gaze travelled across the room, finding Chloe barking orders. Seeing the blonde in all of her bossy glory, relit the fury within her. With new purpose she marched toward her.

“No! It’s still crooked,” Chloe bemoaned. The worker on the ladder made an adjustment, raising one side of the oversized, framed painting. “No, imbecile! Raise the _other_ side! That painting would only be straight on a sinking ship!”

“Mlle. Bourgeois?” the assistant manager squeaked at Chloe’s side.

“Oh! Renee, where have you been?” Chloe rounded on her in exasperation. “I’ve been calling you on this blasted thing!” She shook the walkie talkie in her hand violently. “This whole thing is a complete disaster!”

Renee! That’s the assistant manager’s name. Marinette made a mental note of it, repeating it a few times in her head.

“Oh, well, I’m sure we can…”

“No, see, look!” Chloe interrupted, stalking over to a group of floral arrangements clustered on the floor in a corner of the room.  “What color are these roses?”

Renee exchanged a glance with Marinette before speaking. “Um...maroon?”

“Exactly! I specifically asked for scarlet. Ladybug’s supersuit is scarlet, not maroon!”

“I’ll call the florist,” Renee replied as she pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket.

“The publisher hasn’t delivered the comic books yet! They were supposed to have arrived yesterday.”

“I confirmed they are on the truck and should be here within the hour.” Renee placed a check mark with her pen next to something on her list. Then she pushed a button on her phone and placed it to her ear.

“They better be!” Chloe huffed as she checked her watch. Her shoulders slumped as she brought a hand to her temple. “If they aren’t here soon, then Nathaniel won’t have time to sign the copies in advance. He is absolutely _freaking out_ about having to do it in person.”

“I understand, Mademoiselle.” Renee placed a comforting hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll do everything possible to make sure M. Kurtzberg is comfortable.” The angle of her head changed slightly as she began speaking into the phone regarding the flower order. Chloe, not registering that Renne was otherwise occupied, continued to talk to her.

“This is a really important opportunity for him. I wish he understood that! He lets his nerves get the better of him. I’ve tried to tell him, more people, just means more people to buy your work, but he’s only agreed to do a wave from the stage,” Chloe sighed.

“That’ll be fine, I’m sure.”  Renee replied, although it wasn’t clear if she was talking to Chloe or the person on the other line. She adjusted her glasses and hung up the phone. “New roses will be sent over immediately. Now, what else is wrong?”

Chloe’s hands landed on her hips. “The paintings for a start. They can’t seem to hang them straight!” Just then a large bang sounded behind them. The three women turned, following the sound. The blonde manager let out a growl as she brushed past Marinette with a murderous look on her face. “Be careful with that! That painting is very expensive! It’s one of a kind!” She leaned over to inspect the oversize painting of Ladybug, swinging from her yo-yo about to duel Hawk Moth with Chat Noir’s baton. It lay lopsided on the floor at a precarious angle.

“I’m sorry, Mademoiselle,” the hotel employee began. “It slipped.”

“Slipped? Slipped! That’s ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! Your clumsiness could’ve ripped the canvas!” She licked her thumb and then rubbed the wetness on the painting’s frame, trying to erase a scuff mark. “These paintings are on loan to us from the artist. They _must_ be handled with care!”

“Yes, Mademoiselle.”

“There’s to be an art sale tonight. How can we have an art sale if all of the art is destroyed?” she asked rhetorically.

“It won’t happen again, Mademoiselle.”

“See that it doesn’t,” Chloe sniffed. She turned back to her assistant manager. “Nathaniel can’t know about this, Renee, or he’ll back out completely!” she whispered.

Renee was about to say something when Chloe turned back to the workman. “And another thing: you should be wearing gloves! I _specifically_ told you to wear gloves while handling the art! You’ll get your fingerprints all over everything,” she raged.

“He already apologized, Chloe,” Marinette interrupted. “It was an accident.” Over the blonde’s shoulder the raven-haired girl could see the workman cringe.

“There’s some gloves in the supply closet, Pierre. And, I suggest we get a few more people up here to help you.” Renee offered, pulling the walkie talkie from her hip. Pierre rubbed his brow with the back of his hand and gave a nod. He hurried away to fetch the gloves.

“What’s _she_ doing here?” Chloe asked Renee, while eying Marinette. “She shouldn’t be here.”

“Oh! I forgot about you, Mademoiselle!” Renee chuckled as she lowered the walkie talkie from her mouth and laid a friendly hand on Marinette’s arm. “My apologies!” She turned to her boss to explain. “Mlle. Dupain-Cheng would like to talk to you about a personal matter.” She whispered the last two words. She brought the walkie talkie back up to her mouth as she slowly walked away all the while talking into it.

Chloe arched an eyebrow and did not look amused. “Now’s not a good time.” She flicked her ponytail. “And you shouldn’t be here. This room will be full of Ladybug fans in a little more than hour. You’ll draw all the attention.”

“Far be it from me to draw attention off of you,” Marinette guffawed.

“Not off of me!” Chloe rolled her eyes. “Off of Nathaniel...and Mylene and Marc. You’re the girlfriend of Hawk Moth’s son. A girlfriend who dated his bandmate who just happened to quit the band a few days before your relationship with Adrien became public. Luka’s fans aren’t the only ones who want your blood.”

There had been a lot of speculation in the press about the cause of Luka’s departure from the band. The consensus was that it was Marinette’s fault. She had come between the two musicians and caused the split. Die hard fans of the band didn’t seem to mind so much, since Luka wasn’t the original bass player. He was merely a replacement for their beloved Hans. However, the LukaLuvs were another story. They had voiced their support of Luka strongly on-line and were quick to demonize Marinette. Adrien and the band’s PR team had done what they could to quash the rumors. Adrien sat for a number of interviews talking up his girlfriend from her creative designs to her admirable charity work. He made a statement to his fans on his fansite that he hoped they could be supportive of him and Marinette and that any cyberbullying would not be tolerated. It certainly would have helped if Luka had done the same, but he had remained practically silent on the matter, although not silent enough. A few choice comments from the blue-haired bass guitarist hinted that the rumors should be believed, although most of the shade Luka threw was at Adrien, rather than Marinette. Still, it had not been an easy time for her, but Adrien had assured her that soon enough it would all blow over. For now, they had both taken an extended break from social media.

“I hardly think fans of Ladybug want my blood, Chloe,” Marinette scoffed. “I doubt they even know who I am.”

“Everyone knows who you are now, Marinette. You’re Paris’ Yoko Ono, heartbreaker and bandwrecker. Trust me, Ladybug’s fans are very protective of Adrien. She spoke out for him, declared his innocence, and they embraced him. I don’t think your presence will be welcomed.”

“Fine. Then, can we please go somewhere more private to talk?”

“The comic books have arrived, Mademoiselle,” a young woman with curly auburn hair reported, gesturing to three boxes sitting on the floor near a banquet table against the long side of the ballroom.

“Let’s see them!” Chloe exclaimed excitedly as she hurried over to them.

Not to be deterred, Marinette followed. “I just need five minutes, Chloe…”

The manager gestured to her underling, demanding something. The other woman handed over a box cutter. With a quick slash Chloe opened the first box, greedily, as if it was Christmas. She pulled out the top copy. Marinette’s breath hitched the moment she saw the cover, a reflex mirrored in the image of Ladybug as she beheld the silhouette of her lost partner against the brightness of the moon. In green cursive letters _Back in Black_ was scrawled across the cover.

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” Chloe enthused. “They’re bringing back Chat Noir, _my_ idea of course.”

“But...he gave up his miraculous,” Marinette choked, thinking of the real-life feline hero.

“A small detail that Marc wrote around,” Chloe waved her hand dismissively. She never took her eyes of the comic as she flipped through the pages. “Hmmm….not much of Queen Bee,” she murmured.

Marinette’s hand involuntarily reached up to her neck, searching for the necklace that held Chat’s ring, but she realized she didn’t have it. Only when she was transformed into Ladybug did she have his miraculous around her neck. When she wasn’t transformed Tikki protected the ring, usually wearing it around her belly as a belt. She looked down hurriedly to find her purse on her hip, Tikki’s normal hiding spot, only to realize she didn’t have her purse or Tikki! She had left the suite in such haste that she had forgotten her.

“Take these boxes into M. Kurtzberg, Chantel,” Chloe instructed. “Have him start signing them. He’s in the second dressing room.”

“Yes, Mademoiselle,” the girl nodded. Chantel picked up one of the boxes and disappeared out a back door.

Marinette pushed thoughts of her long-lost partner out of her head. She smoothed her hair and tried to stand a little straighter. She cleared her throat and called out to the blonde.

Chloe leaned against the table as she continued to peruse the comic. She was obviously ignoring Marinette.

“Chloe?” Marinette asked again, bile rising in her throat, but the blonde still didn’t answer. “Chloe!”

“Hmmm?” she replied distractedly. “Oh! Are you still here, Marinette?”

“Yes, I’m still here. I want to talk to you,” the raven-haired girl huffed.

“I’m busy,” she sniffed.

“You don’t look _that_ busy,” Marinette retorted, noting the manager seemed to now be lounging idly, reading the comic book, having forgotten the preparations for the book reading.

“Even if I’m dead I’d be too busy to talk to you about Luka,” Chloe snarked. “He’s not worth talking about.” She went back to looking at the comic book.

Marinette couldn’t disagree. She was about to say as much when Chloe continued.

“Besides, you should be thanking me.”

“Thanking you? For what?” the offended girl practically screeched.

“For saving you, of course.” Chloe rolled her eyes as if it was perfectly obvious. “If it wasn’t for me you’d be married to Luka.”

“You didn’t save me, Chloe! I broke off the engagement with Luka for my own reasons, it had nothing to do with you. In fact, we got engaged _after_ I found out you two slept together.”

Chloe slammed the book shut and pointed an accusing finger. “How can you forgive him and not me? It’s ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!”

“He didn’t lie to me for one thing,” Marinette began, but Chloe cut her off.

“Luka didn’t tell you for your sake! He did it to clear his conscience, because he felt guilty. He told you to make _himself_ feel better. I kept it from you because I knew it would hurt you. _I_ was being the better friend, not Luka!”

“Chloe…” Marinette warned with her tone of voice. She tapped the air with her hands, trying to get the blonde girl to calm down or at least lower her voice. People were staring at them.

“Aaaand,” Chloe continued, ignoring Marinette’s cues, “why are you even still mad at me? You and Luka aren’t even together anymore. What does it matter now?”

“It matters because I trusted you...you were my friend!” Marinette cried in exasperation with a stomp of the foot, forgetting her own instinct to try to contain the argument.

“I’m _still_ your friend!” Chloe retorted. “If you’d just let me be! If you’d just forgive me! Adrien’s always going on and on about how forgiving you are, how generous, how kind! Well, I sure as hell wouldn’t know it!” she huffed. “If you want to make yourself miserable by holding grudges, then fine, that’s on you. I’m taking the high road! I forgive you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” She spun around and walked off.

If Marinette had a mirror in front of her she felt absolutely sure she would have seen steam pouring out of her own ears. The audacity! The sheer audacity of that woman!

The hotel manager only took about two steps before she began barking orders. “Jacques, the last row of chairs isn’t straight. Fix it! Renee, the Rena Rouge painting still needs to be hung up.” The two employees scurried to meet her demands.

“Here are the replacement roses,” a young woman with olive skin and brown hair noted, holding a box in her arms. She held it open for Chloe to see. Meeting with her satisfaction the manager waved the young woman over to the floral arrangements to replace the offending maroon roses with the scarlet ones.

“Put the maroon roses into a vase and take them to M. Kurtzberg’s dressing room with a card from me saying ‘Good Luck!;” Chloe ordered. She dusted her hands and surveyed the room, slowly turning around until her eyes fell upon Marinette...again.

“I have done absolutely nothing for you to forgive, Chloe Bourgeois!” The raven-haired girl spat the name of her rival.

“For one, you’re interrupting me at work!” Chloe then sighed, her shoulders slumping with disdain. “Aren’t we done?” she implored, wearily. “Today is really important and I don’t need any added stress. Can’t you just hate me from afar?” Marinette could start to see the cracks forming in Chloe’s foundation. Her mascara looked a little blurry and her lipstick needed touching up.

“No, I want to know what you meant when you said that I’m only Adrien’s girlfriend _for now_.” Marinette demanded, finally getting to the crux of the matter.

“Did I say that?” Chloe hummed, tapping her chin as she continued looking about the room.

“Yes, you did. You know you did.”

“I shouldn’t think my opinion should matter,” Chloe arched an eyebrow as she crossed her arms, a smug smile spread across her face. “I mean it’s not like I’m Adrien’s oldest friend or his sister or…”

“Chloe!” Marinette’s balled fists slammed against her sides. Why does she have to be so infuriating? She thinks she’s right about everything! She’s hardly right about anything! Why would anyone ever listen to her? A smirk split Marinette’s face, as the implications of her thoughts dawned on her. “You know, Chloe, you’re right at least about this: your opinion about Adrien and me doesn’t matter! I may be his girlfriend for now, but soon enough I’ll be his fiancee and then his wife, but whatever the label, I’m his family. So it doesn’t matter what you think or what you do to try to break us up, I’m not going anywhere.” She turned on her heel and walked away.

“Just a sec, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Chloe called as she hurried after her. She grabbed the other girl by the elbow and stopped her retreat. “I’m not trying to break you two up! I know you’re good for Adrien. You’ve stood by him through the worst time of his life.” Chloe sighed. “I don’t want you to break up.”

“But you don’t think we’ll last! You don’t think we can make it work. Well, I have news for you, Chloe: I love Adrien and he loves me.”

“That’s the problem!” Chloe threw up her hands in exasperation. “You think it’s that easy!”

“It is that easy and it’s only a problem for you.” Marinette pointed an accusatory finger at the other girl.

“No, it’s a problem for you. Don’t you see? Adrien loves you so much that he’ll do anything to protect you...even from himself.”

“What are you talking about, Chloe?” Her brow darkened in anger.

“Deep down Adrien doesn’t really believe that he’s worthy of love. You can thank his father for that,” she snarked. “So the moment that something goes wrong or there’s some kind of problem, what does he do? He bolts, because he doesn’t feel he deserves love. He takes whatever is wrong on himself as some kind of personal fault and since he can’t fix it, the only thing he can do is protect the people he loves from it...even if that means protecting them from himself.”

“Chloe…” Marinette shook her head. “I know you _think_ you know Adrien so well…”

“I do! And, I’m right about this,” Chloe insisted, wagging her finger at the other woman. “When his father was arrested he pushed everyone away. He broke up with you because it was hurting your career. He was willing to quit his band and move to another city because he thought he was ruining your relationship with Luka.”

Chloe’s words cut Marinette like a knife. She was right; Adrien had done all of those things. He had even said so himself. In the sound booth he had admitted to her that the real reason he had broken up with her was that he was afraid he’d turn into his father. Breaking up with her was all he knew to do to prevent that from happening. He was trying to protect her from himself.

“Excuse me, Mademoiselle,” Chantel interrupted. She had the second box of comic books in her hands. “M. Kurtzberg is asking for you.”

“I’ll be right there,” Chloe assured her. She turned back to Marinette. “I know how much Adrien hurt you when you broke up. And, I’m afraid it’s going to happen again. I just...I just don’t want you to get hurt again. I know you love each other, but sometimes that’s not enough. Just because you two have gotten a second chance doesn’t mean that you won’t repeat the same mistakes.” She looked almost sorry for her. “Here,” she said, pushing the comic into Marinette’s hands. “Nathaniel would want you to have a copy. Now, get out of here! Or else, you’ll just give the bloggers more fodder for their trolling.”

Marinette watched in silence as Chloe walked away. She suddenly felt cold. She hugged the comic book to her chest and wrapped her arms protectively around herself.

\------o------

With a click Marinette let the door to Adrien’s suite shut behind her. Tikki zipped out from her hiding spot. She circled Marinette’s head as the girl slowly walked inside.

“You okay, Marinette? What did Chloe say? Do you feel better now?”

“Not really, Tikki,” the girl mumbled as she sat heavily at her desk, tossing the comic book to one side. She pulled her phone from her pocket. Still no messages from Adrien. She sighed and rested her head on the desk with a moan. Chloe’s words swirled in her head and as much as she didn’t want to believe her, there was a feeling, a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that the blonde diva was right. At heart Adrien was a protector, a knight in shining armor, but what if he thought he was the enemy? He wouldn’t hesitate to do the noble thing and sacrifice himself if he thought it was the best thing for her.

She would have to prove him wrong. She would have to fix it...if only she knew what the problem was. Her eyes drifted to Adrien’s work space beside her own, landing on his notebook. It was unusual to find it there, separated from its owner. Normally, he carried it with him at all times, at the ready to record a choice lyric or a spontaneous melody. He must have been too distracted this morning by Marinette’s thank you to have remembered to take it. She had made him very late after all.

Her hand reached out as if to pick up the notebook, but she quickly brought it back to her side. No. That would be prying.

“You okay, Marinette?” Tikki tried again as she hovered in front of her.

Marinette jumped, forgetting she wasn’t alone. She gave a weary nod. “I just need a distraction until I can talk to Adrien.”

“Why don’t you try sketching?” the kind kwami suggested. “That always makes you feel better and you have brand new supplies to break in.” She opened a drawer and pulled out a crisply sharpened pencil.

“Thanks, Tikki,” Marinette smiled as she took the pencil from her. She opened a fresh sketchpad. Her fingers lingered over the pleasing sensation of blank pages yet to be filled. “Maybe something for that green silk?” she mused, eying the cloth draped over Quinn.

She began with an a-line skirt, midi length. Her pencil swooped upward, drawing a fitted bodice and a straight neckline. Her pencil moved right to left, creating a wide banded collar, sitting off the shoulder. From beneath the collar she drew one quarter length sleeves. Marinette sat back assessing her design and scrunched up her nose. That wouldn’t do. It looked like something out of the 1950s. With a groan she turned the page to start over.

Four designs later, none of which pleased her, Marinette threw down her pencil. It was no use trying to work, she couldn’t concentrate. All she could think about was Adrien. She tapped her finger against the desk as she once again eyed his songwriting notebook. Was it such a bad thing to have one little peek? Just to get some insight into his thoughts. She needed to prepare herself for whatever might come their way. If she just knew where his insecurities lied, then she could reassure him. She would only be prying to help. Surely her good intentions would make up for any perceived misdeeds.

With a jolt she was on her feet. Her whole body lurched forward, grabbing the notebook from its resting place. Bringing it back to her own table, she flipped eagerly through the pages. Deciding she should work backwards, she found the page where he had begun writing his most recent song.

“Marinette!?!” Tikki exclaimed in horror. “What are you doing?”

But Marinette didn’t answer. Her entire focus was consumed by the words her boyfriend had scrawled on the page:

 

 

> Everybody tells me it's 'bout time that I moved on
> 
> And I need to learn to lighten up and learn how to be young
> 
> But my heart is a valley, it's so shallow and man made
> 
> I'm scared to death if I let you in that you'll see I'm just a fake
> 
> Sometimes I feel lonely in the arms of your touch
> 
> But I know that's just me, 'cause nothing ever is enough

 

“Oh, God!” she breathed, nearly tumbling from her red stool. Chloe was right. He is unhappy and he’s hiding it from her. How long until he cracked? How long until he pushed her away again?

 

 

> When I was a child I grew up by the River Lea
> 
> There was something in the water, now that something's in me

 

Marinette frowned. The River Lea? As far as she knew Adrien had grown up his whole life in Paris just like her. Where was this River Lea? She picked up her phone and did a Google search, finding that the river was located in England. Adrien never lived in England. Confused, she continued to read.

 

 

> Oh I can't go back, but the reeds are growing out of my fingertips
> 
> I can't go back to the river
> 
> But it's in my roots, it's in my veins
> 
> It's in my blood and I stain every heart that I use to heal the pain
> 
> But it's in my roots, it's in my veins
> 
> It's in my blood and I stain every heart that I use to heal the pain
> 
> So I blame it on the River Lea, the River Lea, the River Lea
> 
> Yeah, I blame it on the River Lea, the River Lea, the River Lea
> 
>  
> 
> I should probably tell you now before it's way too late
> 
> That I never meant to hurt you or lie straight to your face
> 
> Consider this my apology, I know it's years in advance
> 
> But I'd rather say it now in case I never get the chance

 

“Oh God!” she breathed again. It was even worse than she thought. He was lying to her about something, something that he knew would hurt her, something that he felt guilty about, that he felt he had to apologize for. What could it be? What could it possibly be? She wracked her brain, but the pounding of her chest made her unable to think. Her palms felt sweaty, her mouth dry. And the last line worried her the most, “But I’d rather say it now in case I never get the chance…” Why wouldn’t he get the chance to say it? Because he’s leaving, she answered herself. Because he’s leaving.

“Marinette?” Tikki squeaked again. “I don’t think you should be reading that.”

“He’s leaving, Tikki.” Marinette moaned. “He’s going to break up with me!”

“You don’t know that, Marinette,” Tikki soothed. “Besides, it’s just a song. It may not even be about you.”

“No, no, no. Nathaniel said all of Adrien’s songs are about me.”

“But, you know that’s not entirely true. He’s written about other people, Juleka and Rose, his mother and father.”

“Still…” she insisted. “What if it is about me?” She scanned the page looking for further clues. “Look at the date on the page!” She pointed at the top right corner. “He wrote this less than two weeks ago, Tikki! It must be about me.”

Marinette’s hands reached out to grip the sides of her desk to steady herself. She could hear the squeakes of Tikki above her, continuing to try to speak reason to her, but her brain had shut down. She could no longer hear the sense her kwami was talking. Her eyes, pooled with tears, moved away from the notebook. She couldn’t bare to look at it. Unfortunately, her eyes found her no relief, only more pain: the comic book. Chat’s muscular frame stood out against the bright moonlight. How many times had she seen him like that? Her silly, brave, loyal partner...he had left her, too. And without so much as a goodbye. Just a letter...published on the Ladyblog for all to see that told her nothing about why he left or where he went.

She had lost Chat without any warning. But, she had a warning now and she would not lose Adrien. She picked up her phone. Promise or no promise she was going to text him. But what could she say? What assurance could she give him that she hadn’t already given him? What could she say to convince him? And wouldn’t it sound suspicious?

_Beep, beep, boop, boop, doop._

_Beep, beep, boop, boop, doop._

Marinette jumped at the sound of her cell phone ringing. The display showed her doom: Adrien! With a shaky hand she slid her finger across the screen and brought the phone to her lips.

“A-Adrien?” she stuttered. God! She hadn’t felt this nervous to talk to him since their first year of collège together.

“Hi, beautiful!” Adrien enthused. “How’s your day going?”

“Fine! Fine! Everything’s fine!” she replied with a strained voice, every word getting higher and higher pitched. Her hands dashed to pick up the notebook and set it back in its proper place. Unfortunately, her feet didn’t get the message fast enough and she tripped on the descent from her stool.

“That’s great! Are you still at the hotel or have you left already?”

“I’m here!” she replied distractedly as she hopped to Adrien’s keyboard, one foot screaming in pain. “I mean, yes, I’m at the hotel, but I was just leaving…” That was a lie, of course, she hadn’t planned on leaving, but for some reason his question made her feel like she shouldn’t have been there.

“Oh! Okay, well before you do, would you mind to please do me a big favor?”

“Of course! I’m happy to help!” God, that’s all she wanted to do was help! Help fix whatever was wrong!

“I think I left my songwriting notebook. Is it by the keyboard?” he asked, the concern apparent in his voice. Marinette didn’t even need to look she knew exactly where it was, right in her hand. When she affirmed she had it, he went on to explain. “Oh, good! Could you please open it up and find a song called _Set Fire to the Rain_?”

“You...you _want_ me to open your notebook?” she asked with surprise. Adrien guarded that notebook like the secret of life was written inside, actually the secrets of his life were indeed written inside.

“Yes, it should be nearish the front. I wrote it some months ago…” His voice trailed off as he gave her time to look for it. When she found the song, he further instructed, “Could you please take pictures of those pages and message them to me? I need them now.”

“Sure, I’ll do it right away. Are you, um, are you going to record it?” Her eyes lingered over the page, trying to read as she talked to him.

“No, I….I need it for a different reason.” There was something in his voice, something strained.

“Adrien? Is something wrong?” She bit her lip while she waited for his reply.

“Nothing for you to worry about, My Princess. I’ll explain later. Just a sec.”

She could hear muffled voices in the background and Adrien asking whomever he was with for just a few more minutes.

“I gotta go, but can I see you tonight? I can pick you up at your place or we can meet...?”

“I thought we were meeting the band for drinks?”

“Oh right! Um...that’s off, actually.” He chuckled nervously. “How about dinner instead? Just the two of us?”

“Sure! But, what happened? Is everything alright?” Marinette asked, the curiosity and concern pushing her to probe. She could hear the voices in the background becoming more urgent.

“Sorry, Marinette I don’t have time to explain right now. I’ll text you when I leave here, okay?”

“Okaaaaay…”

“Okay, great. And don’t forget to send me those pictures, okay?” His words sounded rushed. “Gotta go! Sorry! Love you!”

_Click._

“Love you, too,” she murmured to no one on the other line. She placed her phone in her back pocket and took up the notebook, reading the lyrics on the page.

 

> I let it fall, my heart,
> 
> And as it fell you rose to claim it
> 
> It was dark and I was over
> 
> Until you kissed my lips and you saved me
> 
>  
> 
> My hands, they're strong
> 
> But my knees were far too weak
> 
> To stand in your arms
> 
> Without falling to your feet

 

Marinette smiled to herself. Adrien’s song was obviously about falling in love. “With me…” she hummed, completing her thought. Her eyes continued to track across the page, hungry for more assurances of his love.

 

 

> But I set fire to the rain
> 
> Watched it pour as I touched your face
> 
> Well, it burned while I cried
> 
> 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name,
> 
> Your name

 

Marinette could feel the lump in her throat growing.

“No, no, this was no good,” she moaned, not finding the sentiment she hoped. She continued to read:

 

 

> When I lay with you
> 
> I could stay there
> 
> Close my eyes
> 
> Feel you here forever
> 
> You and me together nothing gets better

 

“See? He admits that he’s happy, that we’re good together,” she asserted, tapping the line on the page.

 

 

> But I set fire to the rain
> 
> Watched it pour as I touched your face
> 
> Well, it burned while I cried
> 
> 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name,
> 
> Your name
> 
>  
> 
> I set fire to the rain
> 
> And I threw us into the flames
> 
> Well, it felt something died
> 
> 'Cause I knew that that was
> 
> The last time, the last time

 

 _“Why, oh why, Adrien do you want to destroy us?”_  she lamented.

 

 

> Sometimes I wake up by the door

 

“ _The door he’s leaving through_ ,” Marinette thought to herself.

 

 

> That heart you caught must be waiting for you
> 
>  

“ _Luka?_ ” she wondered. “ _Does he mean Luka?_ ”

 

 

> Even now when we're already over
> 
> I can't help myself from looking for you
> 
>  

“ _It must be about me,_ ” she surmised. “ _He never got over me, he never stopped loving me.”_

 

 

> But I set fire to the rain
> 
> Watched it pour as I touched your face
> 
> Well, it burned while I cried
> 
> 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name,
> 
> Your name
> 
>  
> 
> I set fire to the rain
> 
> And I threw us into the flames
> 
> Well, it felt something died
> 
> 'Cause I knew that that was
> 
> The last time, the last time

 

 _“But, it’s just how Chloe said. He’ll destroy it all, if it means he can protect me._ ”  She held her head in her hands, staring at the page, trying to decipher its meaning further.

“Marinette?” Tikki squeaked. “Aren’t you forgetting to send Adrien the song?”

Marinette jumped in surprise. Tikki was right! She hastily grabbed her phone and took the pictures. She had to retake them as the first set came out blurry due to her nerves. She quickly texted the photos to Adrien, adding a quick “I love you!” at the end. It was all she dared to allow herself to text.

“What do you think it means, Tikki?” Marinette asked as her kwami hovered above. “Are we doomed to repeat the same mistakes like Chloe said?” If Tikki answered her question, then Marinette didn’t hear her, too lost in her own thoughts. “What does he mean by ‘set fire to the rain’? How do you set fire to rain? Rain can’t burn!” She pulled out her phone, typing in the cryptic phrase into a Google search window. She expected to find literary references or even an entry in Urban Dictionary, but not the results she now viewed:

“Luka Couffaine’s first solo single, _Set Fire to the Rain_ , released today worldwide!”

Marinette scrolled down, skipping the “Buy Here” advertisements and pressed the link to “Listen for Free”. The first 30 seconds of the song played, opening first with an electric guitar picking out an uptempo melody. Luka’s smooth tenor sang out, but the lyrics were word for word the same as that written in Adrien’s notebook. After the first four lines the song ended abruptly. The screen flashed “BUY NOW” over and over again. Marinette’s thumb pressed the smaller, subtle link to “play again”. The song repeated, with her eyes she followed along, reading the lyrics as Luka sang them. Exactly the same. Just as before the clip ended, the music replaced by the sound of blood throbbing in her ears. Her thumb quickly jerked, sending the webpage flying downwards to the credits. “Songwriter: Luka Couffaine” she read. Marinette gritted her teeth, a small growl escaping her lips.

Without even thinking she opened her messenger app, scrolled down, searching for the right text message conversation. She had deleted Luka’s phone number once and for all that night after she had given him back the engagement ring, but that hadn’t meant that he had stopped trying to contact her. In the weeks that followed he sent several messages, trying to win her back, all of which went unanswered...until now.

 

M: Pls tell me u didnt steal a song from Adrien

 

Marinette hit send and then dropped the phone on her desk with disgust. She ran a hand through her hair as she stared at the display waiting for his reply. She didn’t have to wait long.

 

L: Did you like it? I think it’s damn good

L: Now that I improved it ;)

 

M: Answer the question

M: U stole it, didn’t u

M: I can’t believe u

 

L: I am pretty unbelievable, aren’t I

L: Remember how I made u feel unbelievable

L: when we were alone together

L: in bed

 

M: Don’t

M: U have to fix this

 

L: I want to c u

L: where r u?

L: at the hotel?

 

Marinette shook her head, cursing her rash behavior. She regretted texting him. She should have known that she wouldn’t get through to him.

 

L: I’m at the hotel

L: right now

 

Marinette’s eyes grew large in surprise.

 

L: I’m coming up to the suite

 

M: NO!

M: Don’t do that

 

L: Come down then

 

M: I’m not going to do that

 

L: Come down and talk to me

L: Just talk

L: I wanna c u

L: If u come down

L: I’ll make things right

 

Marinette weighed her options. She couldn’t have him come up here. Adrien would hate that. Meeting him downstairs in public wouldn’t be so bad, right? There’d be witnesses and Luka couldn’t make a scene. It seemed safe enough and this might be her only chance to fix things.

 

M: I’m coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song quoted is "The River Lea" by Adele Adkins and Brian Burton  
> The second song quoted is "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele Adkins and Fraser T Smith
> 
> If you've read some of my other works, you may have noticed that I have quoted other songs that Adrien has "written", but most of these are written by Adele. In my mind I sort of challenged myself to see if I can incorporate every single one of her songs into an ML fic. I don't have any proof, but based on the songs at least, I am convinced that Adele is actually a 13-year old, animated boy, who has a secret life as a superhero and is in love with his partner. Or, her songs have such universal emotions that I'm able to utilize them to express said animated boy, but I like the first theory better. I'm always on the look out for other songs to use for inspiration, so if you know of any that "sound" as if they could have been written by Adrien (or Luka or Juleka), leave me a comment and I'll have a listen. 
> 
> Originally, I conceived this story as a one shot: just a conversation between Adrien and Chloe. I've tried to continue the story making each part basically a conversation between two characters. Some parts meet that criteria better than others. (I'd say Part 2: An Engaging Party deviates the most from this, although I suppose you could say the "conversation" explored in that part is one that Nathaniel is having with himself.) Anyway, this part is a series of conversations between Marinette and Chloe to ultimately get them back to being friends, but it takes several encounters to get there. I couldn't figure out how to do it in just one go. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment or kudos if you like this. They really help me keep going. Thanks for reading!


	3. With a Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette lies, cheats, and steals (although not in that order) in an attempt to save Adrien, or at least his song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to AvrilMariaR for beta reading this chapter;  
> Remember: Luka has to be the bad guy to get Marinette and Chloe back together as friends. Sorry to have to sacrifice him, but it's for a worthy cause. Apologies in advance to any reader who especially likes Luka. I promise in future fanfics to choose someone else as the bad guy and write him fairer. For this fanfic, think a**hole-Jagged Stone. That's kinda the vibe I'm going for with Luka.

Against her better judgment, Marinette stepped out of the elevator with the intention of meeting her ex. What she found surprised her. The hotel lobby bustled with people; many dressed as members of Team Miraculous, some holding a copy of Nathaniel and Marc’s comic, and all holding a copy of Mylene’s book. Marinette scanned the room, trying in vain to pick out Luka from the sea of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs.

“Excuse me,” she sighed, brushing past a tall Queen Bee with glittery, bobbing antenna and stiletto heeled boots, who reluctantly made way for her. Her heart beat fast as she anxiously searched the room. Uncertain where he would be she walked toward the front doors and then outside. The air was cool by comparison to the overheated room. People continued to stream inside. This event was more popular than she realized. Marinette pulled out her phone and texted Luka, trying to locate his whereabouts. After receiving a reply she headed back inside, weaving this way and that as she crossed the lobby. She found him leaning against the wall, sandwiched between a Hawk Moth and a Volpina.

“ _Seems appropriate_ ,” she thought dryly, noting how Luka was in the company of her former nemesis and her current rival. She strode over to him.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, trying to keep her voice low so as not to arouse the notice of the other people in line.

“Marinette!!!” Luka loudly intoned. “I’m thrilled to see you, love!” He moved to kiss her on the lips, but Marinette dodged and avoided it.

“Don’t,” she hissed.

“Aww, that's not very nice, Mari,” Luke scolded. “No kiss to help heal the wound you caused?” He nudged the woman in line next to him and indicated Marinette with his head. “She broke my heart, you know? Left me for another man…”

“Luka!” Marinette scolded, offended that he would air their private feud to a perfect stranger. The other woman, middle aged with fox ears sticking out from atop her mop of curly black hair, looked Marinette up and down before clucking her tongue in disapproval.

“Not that I hold a grudge or anything,” he assured the Volpina fan. “Naw, I’ve never been like that. I’ve always subscribed to the belief that you have to love your friend as well as your enemy.”

“That’s very good of you,” the supervillian-wannabe responded, patting Luka’s arm supportively.

“Oh! So then you steal from your friends?” Marinette asked pointedly, her hands landing on her hips.

Luke turned to Marinette, choosing to ignore her question and instead asked his own. “Where is Adrien anyway? Where is my rival for your affections?”

“Wait! Do you mean Adrien Agreste?” the woman asked.

Marinette cringed.

“The same!” Luka smiled. “Do you know him?” He indicated with his finger that the line had moved and the woman quickly shifted to move forward.

“I do!” she replied excitedly.

“Uh-oh, Marinette!” Luka tsked. “Looks like Adrien’s moved on from you already to this charming woman. What’s your name, dear?”

“Charlotte,” she blushed, extending her hand to him. “I mean, I don’t know Adrien, just that I know _of_ him. You know, son of Hawk Moth, gorgeous model, talented musician.” Marinette could see the wheels turning in her head. “Are you...I know you...Luka…”

“Luka Couffaine,” he filled in, a hand over his heart as he bobbed his head down in deference. “Humble songwriter and guitarist, former bandmate of the Hawkling.”

“Oh, God…” Marinette murmured under her breath.

“And, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng…”

“The band wrecker!” Charlotte’s eyes widened in surprise as she pointed an accusatory finger. “You broke up Kitty Section.”

“Actually, they’re still together,” Marinette explained, ringing her hands. “Luka just left. I had nothing to do with it.”

“Oh come on, Marinette!” Luka smirked and punched her shoulder playfully. “You know it was all your fault.”

“Heh, heh,” Marinette tried to disarm his accusation through laughter. “This is no time for your bad jokes.” She tried to smile despite the anxiety she felt.

“Oh. My. Gawd!” Charlotte cried. “I can’t believe...can I get a picture?” She rummaged through her purse, no doubt looking for her phone.

“Oh course!” Luka obliged. “Always happy to! I love my fans.”

“I’m sorry, but no,” Marinette protested, pulling on Luka’s arm to try to get him away. “Can we please talk privately?” she whispered. She looked around nervously, other people in line had taken note of the commotion. She saw phones being pointed at them now. Chloe had warned her about this very thing and she had failed to listen. All of Paris would know of their meeting if she didn’t get Luka away. All of Paris, including Adrien.

“I can’t leave now, love,” Luka argued. “I’m so near the front.” He indicated the line as it once again moved forward. “Gotta get my copy of Mylene Bruel’s book. She’s a friend, you know,” he said turning around to inform the young man behind them, wearing a silver hood and mask. “She was at our engagement party, wasn’t she, Marinette?”

“You are embarrassing me!” Marinette whispered, trying to appeal to his better nature.

“Imagine how embarrassed I was after you threw your ring at me and stormed out to find Adrien.” Luka countered. “It wasn’t much of a party after that, I can tell ya,” he lamented to Charlotte and anyone who would listen. The crowd around them seemed to be growing as people not even waiting in line stopped to hear the musician’s sob story.

“Fine!” She gritted her teeth in anger. She had to put a stop to this. “If it’s a book you want, then I’ll get you a book!” She stomped off toward the front of the line. Finding the table where the books were sold, Marinette grabbed one from a stack sitting in an open box on the floor.

“Just a sec, Mademoiselle!” A pretty brunette called out to her. “You have to pay for that!”

“Charge it to Penthouse C,” she called over her shoulder as she hurried back, afraid of what other stories Luka would be spinning.

“You look so happy,” a faux Chat Noir noted, hovering over Luka’s shoulder as he held out his phone, swiping the screen with one finger.

“We were happy,” Luka agreed with a sigh. “Oh, Marinette! I was just showing our new friends here the pics from out last holiday. Remember? We rented a motorhome and drove it to that charming lavender farm in Provence?”

“I remember how you complained constantly that there was no wifi service. I remember you misplacing the map and getting us lost for 2 hours until I found the main road. _Aaand_ , I distinctly recall you getting into a fist fight at the local pub when someone said he preferred Adrien’s songs to yours.” She counted off on her fingers before roughly pushing the book into his hands. “Here. Now, let’s go!” The raven-haired girl pulled her ex-boyfriend by the elbow as she searched for a private place that they could talk.

“Oh come on, love. Don’t be mad! That was then, this is now. I’ve changed!” Luka protested, following her for a few steps, but then stopped short, making her stop as well.

“Yeah, right! You’re still obsessed with beating Adrien. When is this childish pissing contest going to stop?” she asked with exasperation.

“When I win,” he smirked.

That was it. Marinette was done. She turned to go, but Luka grabbed her by the arm.

“I’m sorry, love. You’re right, I am acting childish. I’m sorry.” He bowed his head again with his hand over his heart. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“By fixing this mess?” she asked suspiciously.

“Do you need fixing?” he asked in a low voice as he trailed a finger down the side of her arm. “I can fix you up _real_ good.”

Marinette stepped back, breaking the contact. Rage boiled inside of her and without thinking she raised her hand, but before it could slap his face, he caught it.

“Carefull, love. Wouldn’t want people to think you’re an abuser as well as a band wrecker, now would we?” He smiled, looking sideways at the bystanders.

She felt sick. Sick that he was right. Sick that for all her good intentions, she was only making things worse. Sick that she had ever loved him. Sick that she had ever let him touch her.

“Now, don’t look at me like that,” he cooed. “Let’s be friends.” He turned her hand over in his and kissed the back of it. It reminded her of the loving, playful gesture that had become a fond habit between her and Chat Noir all those years ago when things were much simpler. But, Luka’s touch made her skin crawl as he looked up at her though heavily lidded eyes. A little vomit rose in her throat. She swallowed it down: the vomit, the bile, the rage. Out of sight for the cameras...for now. She smiled her best fake smile.

“Atta girl,” he scoffed, straightening, but not letting go of her hand. “Adrien’s taught you well. Fake it until you break it.”

“Raffle tickets! Get your tickets for tonight’s raffle! Raffle tickets!”

“Over here, love.” With his free hand Luka waved at Renee, who held a spool of red tickets in her hand. “Whatcha get if ya win?” he asked as he released Marinette’s hand and slung his arm around her shoulder. She shuddered under his touch. For the sake of the people around them she would have to play nice at least for now. God, she hated herself for falling into his trap and she hated Luka for setting it. The petty asshole!

“A print of the book’s cover art signed by the artist and the author,” the assistant manager explained with a smile. “Two Euros a ticket. All the proceeds go to a local charity, Emilie’s House.”

Luka dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out a 100 Euro bill, much to Renee’s surprise. “For the pretty lady,” he indicated Marinette.

“Luka…” Marinette sighed with a shake of her head.

“It’s for _charity_ ,” he insisted. Marinette couldn’t help wondering if Luka realized the charity in question was the one that Adrien had started. She supposed he didn’t, otherwise he wouldn’t likely be so generous.

Renee’s eyes tracked to Marinette, “Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?” she squeaked before they tracked back to, “Luka?” A panicked expression crossed the assistant manager’s face. She shoved the remaining tickets into the musician’s hands, not bothering to count them out, and turned, disappearing hurriedly into the crowd.

“Huh?” Luka shrugged. “This must be our lucky day,” he noted while shaking the long strand of tickets in his hand. He walked back to where he had been standing in line. 

“For our friends…” he said as he generously passed out one ticket each to Charlotte, hawk man, cat boy, and whoever else held their hand out. “But the lion’s share go to you, love. Today’s your lucky day, in more ways than one!” He wiggled his eyebrows as he handed Marinette the tickets.

“Now, can we please talk?” she asked impatiently.

“No one’s stopping you from talking.”

“That’s her!” cried a high pitched, indignant voice. “That’s the book thief!”

Marinette turned to find the pretty brunette from the book sale, pointing an accusatory finger at her. The muscular, stone faced security guard standing next to her made Marinette gulp.

“There’s been a mistake…” Marinette began.

“There’s no mistake!” The brunette corrected. “She stole the book. I saw it. Took it right out of the box and when I called her on it, she tried to charge it to M. Agreste’s penthouse. The gall!”

“I’m his girlfriend,” Marinette argued. “I practically live there!”

“Girlfriend or not, only M. Agreste has the right to charge his account,” the burly security guard informed her. Marinette could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on her. More phones pointed at her.

“I’ll happily pay for the book,” Marinette assured them, trying to keep calm and settle the situation quietly. She reached for her purse at her hip. Dammit! She had left it in the suite again. She checked her pockets, empty.

“Having some trouble, love?” Luka loudly whispered. “I’ll pay!” He whipped a wad of cash from his pocket.

“No!” Marinette stubbornly protested. “I don’t need your help!”

“Then, we’ll be phoning the police, Mademoiselle,” the guard stated, crossing his arms as he leaned into her space.

Marinette gulped at the thought of being led out of the hotel in handcuffs. She could practically hear the slam of the metal doors to her prison cell echoing in her ears. “Guilty!” a judged intoned as his gavel fell, sealing her fate.

“What’s going on here?” a shrieky, yet familiar voice asked. “Move aside! Management coming through!” Chloe arrived with a huff. She brushed away a strand of her ponytail that had fallen on her face and stuck to her lip gloss.

“Mlle. Bourgeois, this woman,” the brunette piped up, “stole a copy of Mme. Bruel’s book and refuses to pay.”

“I told her to charge it to Adrien’s account,” Marinette explained, “but it seems I’m not allowed to…”

“And why not?” Chloe asked with her hands on her hips. “Michelle, if Mlle. Dupain-Cheng tells you to do something, then you do it.”

“But, Mademoiselle, the hotel’s policy…”

“I know the hotel’s policy! I _wrote_ the hotel’s policy!” Chloe stamped her foot. “M. Agreste and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng are engaged.”

“Engaged?” Luka breathed. The surprise was evident in his face before it darkened, taken over by jealousy and hurt.

“Engaged?” Michelle squeaked.

“Engaged!” Chloe confirmed assuredly. “Giving Mlle. Dupain-Cheng every right to charge to M. Agreste’s account.”

“Yes, Mademoiselle. I’m sorry, Mademoiselle,” the brunette apologized to Chloe and then repeated her apology to Marinette. The security guard echoed her sentiments to the two women.

“Return to your station,” the manager instructed Michelle. “And don’t just sell the books. Push the comic books, too. And you,” she pointed a finger at the lumbering guard, “clear out this area or we’ll have the fire marshall shutting us down.”

“Move along, nothing to see here,” the guard intoned, waving his hands at the bystanders as the brunette scurried away to her table. The people surrounding them slowly and reluctantly moved away from them, encouraged by the guard and other members of the hotel staff.

“What are you doing here?” Chloe rounded on Luka. “I would have thought it obvious when we refused to rent you a room that you aren’t welcome here!”

“I was invited,” Luka smirked at Marinette. “Someone _desperately_ wanted to talk to me.”

“Is that so?” Chloe asked, anger flashing in her eyes as she spied Marinette. “Right! You’re coming with me.” She grabbed the taller girl by the arm and pulled her away. Her death grip sinking sharp nails into her skin.

“He stole one of Adrien’s songs!” Marinette blurted, feeling pressured to defend herself under Chloe’s harsh glare.

“Oh, really?” Chloe turned her evil eye back toward Luka. “I shouldn’t be surprised. Everyone always skips your songs when listening to Kitty Section’s albums.” She continued to roughly escort Marinette away, but Luka followed.

“Like you have any taste in music.” He not only caught up to them, but jumped ahead to block their path. “The only thing you listen to is the _musac_ played over loudspeakers in department store dressing rooms.”

“I’ll have you know, I’ve never once bought a thing from a department store in my entire life!” the blonde heiress screeched.

“That’s because they don’t carry anything that’ll fit your fat ass!”

“I recall you saying it was the tightest ass you’d ever had the pleasure to lick, you bastard!”

“Enough, you two!” Marinette interrupted, not wishing to hear anything about what transpired between them when they had their affair. She looked around, wondering if anyone else had heard them. She backed into a corner, seeking shelter behind a geranium and waved them over.  “Luka’s here to set things right. So, go ahead Luka, like you promised. Admit it.” She crossed her arms, waiting.

“As if he would,” Chloe sniffed, “not that it would do any good anyway.”

“Alright,” he nodded solemnly. “I admit it.” He took Marinette’s hand in his own. “I miss you, Marinette. I love you and I want you back.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Marinette cried, yanking her hand out of his grasp. “You have to admit that you stole the song or else give Adrien his proper credit!”

“I don’t have to do anything,” Luka argued. “It’s my song…at least as far as everyone knows.”

“I told you,” Chloe chided Marinette. “You can’t trust him to tell the truth unless it serves his own interests.”

“Look,” Marinette tried again, “I get that you want to hurt me, Luka. But hurting me through Adrien is low. It’s not...you, you’re better than this.”

“Maybe your opinion of your golden boy is too high. Your so quick to assume that I stole from him. He stole from me!”

Marinette gasped, aghast at the accusation. Whatever did Luka mean?

“That’s ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” Chloe scoffed. “Adrien had more talent at the age of two than you’ll ever hope to achieve even if you had two lives to live. He has no reason to steal from you.”

“He stole you,” Luka pointedly said to Marinette.

“He didn’t steal me, Luka. I _chose_ Adrien,” Marinette corrected. “And nothing you do is going to break us up.”

“You sure about that?” Luka asked with a smirk. “I’m not so sure...regardless, it’ll be fun to find out.”

“You...odious, foul…” Chloe seethed, unable to think of a befitting insult. “You stay away from Adrikens!”

“Or what?”

“Or…”

“We’ll go to the press,” Marinette suggested. “We’ll expose you for the thief you are.”

“You’re too late,” Luka smugly boasted. “Tomorrow, _Rolling Stone_ is going to publish the truth.”

“What truth?”

“That you broke my heart and broke up the band. But, to show what a good guy I am, I dedicated my first solo album to you. The first single was released today. Have you heard it? It tells everyone exactly what a two-timing, two-faced whore you are and I did it with Adrien’s own song.”

“Adrien wouldn’t write that,” Chloe protested.

“I made a few improvements,” he snarled.

“Luka...you wouldn’t…” Marinette couldn’t believe Luka could be so petty, so mean. Tears began to fill her eyes. “If you ever loved me, you wouldn’t do this to me.”

“That’s the point, isn’t it? I did love you, not that it mattered. Not that you cared. All you care about is Adrien. Well, let’s put that to the test shall we? Let’s see if your needy, suicidal prat of a fiance will stand by you when you need him. I have a feeling he’ll drop you flat.” He smirked, “Then, we’ll see who you come crying to. Don’t take too long, though, I won’t wait for you forever, love.”

“You can wait until hell freezes over for all I care, Luka. I’m never going back to you. And, you’re wrong about Adrien!”

“Raffle starting in less than 5 minutes!” A young woman called out. Marinette recognized her from earlier. She was the hotel employee that took the comic books to Nathaniel to sign. Chantel repeated her warning and then seeing the trio, came over to them. “Raffle is about to start, Mademoiselle! You won’t want to miss it,” she encouraged, noting the multiple strands of tickets still grasped in Marinette’s hand. Luka snatched at the hanging strands, stealing away not quite half of the tickets he had given to Marinette.

“Which way to the raffle, love?” he asked the hotel employee. With a smile she indicated the way. He waved a jaunty goodbye over his shoulder to the two shook women before strutting down the hall. “I’m feeling lucky!” he whooped, shaking the tickets in his hand.

“What’re we going to do?” Marinette asked out loud, although it was more to herself than to Chloe.

“I’ll kill him!” Chloe seethed. She was about to march off to do so, when Marinette stopped her.

“We’ve got to be smart about this.”

“I’ll kill him and then acquit myself in his eulogy. No one can blame me once they know the truth.”

Marinette nodded as she thought, “Yes, the truth. We’ve got to figure some way to get the truth out.”

“Mlle. Bourgeois! Please come in, over.”  A garbled voice squacked.

Chloe pulled the walkie-talkie from her hip. “This isn’t a good time, Renee,” she snapped at the woman on the other end.

“It’s time for the raffle. You said to let you know, so you can announce the winner, over.”

“I’m busy, Renee. I don’t have time...”

“Wait! Chloe! I’ve got it!” Marinette piped up. “The raffle! She’s coming Renee!” Marinette yelled into the walkie-talkie.

“Marinette!” Chloe pulled the walkie-talkie away protectively. “What are you on about?”

“I’ll explain on the way! Come on!” She grabbed the blonde’s hand, pulling her to the ballroom, all the while conspiring against Luka.

\------o------

“And now, for the grand prize: a print of the cover art of Mylene Bruel’s _Love Amongst the Butterflies_ , signed by the artist, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, and the author herself,” Chloe announced as she dug her hand deep into the bowl of raffle tickets. To one side, Renee held up for everyone to see the large print of Ladybug and Chat Noir clenched in a romantic kiss in the shadow of the Eiffel Tower. The hotel manager dramatically pulled a ticket out. “The winner is the holder of ticket number,” she feigned reading the number listed all the while reciting the one she had memorized: “4311269.”

A heavy pause filled the ballroom as people checked their tickets. Murmurs of disappointment reverberated, suddenly cut by a shrill cry of joy.

“Ah! I believe we have a winner! Please come up to the stage to claim your prize!” Chloe instructed, trying to keep the glee from her voice.

Marinette bounded up the stairs, jumping for joy. Renee stepped forward to hand her the print, but Marinette brushed passed her and grabbed the microphone from Chloe’s hand.

“Oh! Thank you! I’m so excited! I’m such a fan of Mme. Bruel’s books and of course of Ladybug and Chat Noir. M. Kurtzberg really out did himself, didn’t he?” she gushed.  The audience echoed their agreement.

Marinette gave a quick nod to Chloe, who nodded in return. All was set then. She drew a shaky breath and began. “You may not know me. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

A murmur of realization swept through the room. She could feel her heart rapidly pounding in her chest as she felt the judgment of everyone’s eyes on her.

“Ah! I take it you do know me,” she laughed nervously. She hoped this would work. “Well, I wouldn’t be here without the kindness of Luka Couffaine. He bought me the raffle tickets!” She held up the bouquet of red tickets in one hand, waving them in the air. “Luka! Are you here?”

“Who-hoo! He’s right here!”

Marinette looked out to find Luka, cringing behind the costumed friends he had made. Charlotte waved her fox gloved hand and then pointed a claw at the musician. Marinette pointed her finger at the clump of people, directing a certain pretty brunette, holding a cell phone, to them.

“Let’s give him a round of applause!” Marinette encouraged. The crowd responded, Charlotte, cat boy, and hawk man whooping and yelping the loudest.

Marinette raised a hand, willing the audience to calm down so she could resume speaking. Now that she had broken the ice, she felt a bit more at ease. “You may know Luka Couffaine as the former bass player from Kitty Section. And you may have some heard rumors as to why he left the band…”

A murmur swept through the crowd.

“Well, the rumors are _completely_ false as I’m sure Luka will attest. The truth is...Luka’s amazing talent could not be contained and the entire band completely supported Luka venturing out on his own. And today…”

The audience erupted in applause.

“Today, Luka released his first solo single!” Marinette clapped her hands, spurring everyone else to join her. “It’s called _Set Fire to the Rain_. And, I encourage everyone to go out and buy it because...all of the profits will be going to charity. Yes, to Emilie’s House!”

Again the crowd cheered and Marinette, despite the distance separating them, could see Luka freeze, mouth hanging open in disbelief. She felt a thrill surge through her body. Gotcha!

“Yes, that’s right, the charity founded by Adrien Agreste to help troubled teens. Such a worthy cause!” Marinette clapped as she smiled broadly, looking directly at the cell phone below recording her words. “Such a generous man! And that’s not all…”

Marinette could see Luka shake his head and then with clasped hands mouthed the word, “STOP!”

But she wasn’t done yet, oh no!

“I’d like to share my own love amongst the butterflies story if I may.”

“Tell it, girl!” someone shouted out. Marinette waved an acknowledgement, before beginning her story.

“You see, before Ladybug and Chat Noir arrested Hawk Moth, I was very much in love...with Adrien Agreste, and he with me.”

A murmur ran through the room. Marinette smiled sadly and shook her head.

“But our relationship could not survive the pressure of public scrutiny once Adrien’s father was arrested. We broke up. Several months went by and Adrien and I reconnected, this time as friends, _best_ friends. Unbeknownst to either of us, we still loved each other. This went on for years.... _years_!”

She paused for effect, allowing her the opportunity to switch the microphone to her other, less sweaty hand.

“We dated other people,” she waved her hand dismissively, “all the while I loved Adrien and he loved me. By chance, a slip of the tongue by none other than cover artist, _Nathaniel Kurtzberg,_ ” she shouted Nat’s name, making the audience squeal, “revealed our love for each other and brought us together!”

The crowd erupted into cheers: “Adrienette! Adrinette! Adrienette!”

Marinette couldn’t contain her laughter at hearing the Paparazzi’s nickname for them. It was so ridiculous to be a so-called celebrity couple!

“Yes, yes, but at the time this happened I was engaged...to Luka,” she looked out mournfully to her ex-boyfriend, who stood there aghast. “But, you know, Luka understood. He told me, ‘Marinette,’ he said, ‘I am your past. And Adrien, he’s your future. Forget about me. Go to him.’” She brushed an imaginary tear from her eye as she looked up to the ceiling as if trying to suppress an impending flood. “I can never thank you enough, Luka Couffaine, for letting me go with such...heartfelt grace.”

The crowd whooped and hollered. The little group of cosplayers surrounding him patted him on the back and shook his hands. Luka did his best to acknowledge their praise, but all the while he kept one eye, one evil eye, on Marinette.

“Luka lives by a motto that we should all strive for: Love your enemy as well as your friend. But, Luka, you have no enemies, _love,”_ she smirked, using the name he so often gave everyone else. “Only friends!”

With satisfaction she handed the microphone to Chloe and waved a final farewell as the crowd cheered. The whole time her sweet smile never faltered. Before skipping off the stage, she blew a kiss to Luka.

Chloe followed after her, leaving Renee to introduce Marc on stage. She wrapped an arm around her neck. “You were amazing! Did you see Luka’s face!” she giggled.

“I wanna see it close up! Can we watch the video?” she asked gleefully. A few moments later the two women found their co-conspirators, Chantel, who filmed Marinette, and the cute brunette from the book sale, Michelle, who filmed Luka’s reaction. In the empty hallway outside of the ballroom, the four women leaned over the two phones watching Marinette give her speech as Luka died a little more each moment as he listened, unable to stop his impending doom. The four giggled and snickered incessantly before being interrupted.

“You think you’re pretty smart, don’t ya?” a distinctly male voice asked.

Four heads popped up, the laughter dying on their tongues.

“Smarter than you,” Marinette quipped. Chloe shooed Chantel and Michelle away. They already knew what sites to upload the video to and what to tweet to get people to see it.

“Not as smart as my lawyer,” Luka countered. “Besides your story will all come undone when the _Rolling Stone_ article comes out.”

“And when it does everyone will know what a two-faced, lying thief you are.”

“I don’t follow, love…”

“I just sang your praises up to high heaven, Luka. I said how understanding you were, how magnanimous you acted to step aside and let me be with Adrien. But, tomorrow the whole world is going to realize that you tricked me into thinking we were still friends, while all the while you were plotting your revenge: dedicating a record to me just so that you could call me a whore!”

“It’s a case of he-said, she-said…” Luka argued, but the droplets of sweat on his brow conveyed his anxiety.

“Only I said it first!” She replied fiercely. “They believe me because they want to believe your a good guy and then tomorrow they’ll read your own words and know what a petty, mean prick you are! A few distraught reactionary tweets from me will seal your fate. You may have stolen Adrien’s song, but I stole any sympathy the public might have given you.”

“You’ll pay for this, Marinette!”

“No, Luka, you will! You’ll pay, and pay to Emilie’s House,” Chloe smirked. “I’m sure your record company will looooove that.”

Luke opened his mouth as if to speak, but then shut it as he gripped his fist in anger. “Here,” he said, shoving Mylene’s book into Marinette’s hands. “I’m done with you and your friends.” He cast an angry eye at Chloe. “I don’t want a thing from you.” Gnashing his teeth, he stalked down the hall and out into the lobby.

“Ahhhh! That was amazing!” Chloe sighed, wiping a tear of joy from her eye as she watched him go. “It’s been a long time since I pulled a good trick on anyone. I quite enjoyed it.”

Marinette linked her arm with the blonde’s as they slowly walked down the hall, tracing the same path Luka had just taken. “Me, too,” she laughed. “I shouldn’t have...but I did! This was really fun,” Marinette hummed. “We should do it again.”

“Torture Luka?” Chloe guffawed.

“No! Well, yes, actually, I’d be more than willing to, but I meant...we should do _this_ ,” she gestured to Chloe and back to herself. “We should, you know, hang out.”

“I thought you hated me.”

“How can I possibly hate anyone who fixed a raffle drawing so I would win and kept me from being arrested when I shoplifted a book?” Marinette laughed, but then turning serious she said, “You’ve been a good friend, even when you didn’t need to be.”

“Thanks.” Chloe’s eyes looked misty as she smiled.

“Just don’t sleep with my boyfriend again and we’ll be cool.”

“Considering he’s my brother. I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Chloe affirmed. “Besides I thought he’s your _fiance_ now.”

“Chloe, Adrien and I aren’t really engaged.” It killed her to admit it, but that was the truth. She didn’t have a ring or a date.

“I know…” Chloe hummed. “I told Adrien he had to wait at least six months before asking you.”

“Chloe!” Marinette stopped suddenly, grabbing the blonde by the arm to stop her as well.

“What? It would have scared you off!” she defended herself. “Although, that didn’t stop Adrien from buying the ring!” Chloe sing-songed.

“Adrien...Adrien…” Marinette couldn’t get the words out. Ladybugs danced in her stomach as a warm sensation spread over her body, causing it to flush. He had been thinking about it, too. He wanted it, too!

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng!” Renee called, catching up to them. “You forgot your print.” She offered the raffle prize to its winner.

“Adrien...Adrien…” was all Marinette managed to say.

“Oh! If you’re looking for M. Agreste, he’s over there,” she pointed toward the lobby, “talking to M. Couffaine.” A beat passed as all three women registered Renee’s words. “That’s bad, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Renee, that’s very bad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Mylene being a writer, I suppose because I kind of identify with her.  
> I began this series before Marc was introduced on the show. I like the character a lot as well as the pairing with Nathaniel. Just wanted to give a nod to them even though I have ChloNath as a couple in this fic.  
> So you may be wondering about Volpina. How can she exist even though Hawk Moth has been arrested? I feel like Volpina would find a way to create her own miraculous. She still goes by Volpina because she's salty Rena has the fox miraculous. If Rena is the "red fox", then I imagine Volpina as the "white fox" as in an Arctic fox, whose fur change with the season. Anyway, we'll get a tidbit or two about Volpina in upcoming chapters/parts, but she's not a character who will appear.


	4. We Can Work It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien vs. Luka - any guesses on who throws the first punch?  
> Adrien has doubts.  
> Marinette has a lot of doubts, "chats" with an old friend, and confesses her misdeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to AvrilMariaR for beta reading the chapter.  
> Again, apologies to Luka fans. I swear, I'm writing another fanfic right now in which Luka won't end up with Marinette, but he will remain a good guy throughout.  
> I'm going on vacation this weekend for a week, so you get this chapter early, but the next chapter will be late.

Marinette and Chloe raced at breakneck speed over to the two men.

“Calm down, dear boy, calm down,” Luka preached. “There’s no reason to get worked up. How many times have I told you? You gotta just go with the flow…” He slowly wiggled one arm in the air as if it was skimming the surface of the water.

“Tell me the truth,” Adrien spit back. “What are you doing here?”

“He’s here to see me!” Chloe interjected as she arrived with Marinette. The two stopped so suddenly that they bounced off each other as they jockeyed for space. Marinette inwardly cringed. Chloe meant well, but she didn’t need to lie. Lying would only make it worse, as if she had something to hide.

“Hardly!” Luka scoffed. “I already told you, Adrien. I came to see Marinette. She heard I was in town and was  _ desperate _ to see me.” the guitarist wiggled his eyebrows. “But, don’t trouble yourself about it, dear boy.”

“I think you’re the trouble,” Adrien frowned, crossing his arms protectively across his chest. “My lawyer advised me not to talk to you, but you’ll be hearing from her...loudly and often.”

“No need for lawyers. We’re all friends here. Some of us,  _ really good  _ friends,” he bragged, giving Marinette a wink. She bristled. He turned back to Adrien to say, “Just give me back what you stole from me and I’ll do the same.”

“So you admit it? You stole my song?”

“I never said that, dear boy,” Luka smirked. Marinette rolled her eyes. She could see Adrien was trying to keep his temper, but Luka knew how to press his buttons. Even though he was only two years older, Luka never failed to condescend to Adrien, calling him “dear boy” and explaining things to him as if he was three-years old. 

“Then say it quick, Luka,” Adrien demanded.

“I might be willing to share the credit if you give me what I want.” Luka crossed his arms, mirroring the other man.

“Which is what?”

“Marinette.”

“Luka!” Marinette could feel the anger building inside of her again. She moved to try to push Luka away, but her hands were full. She quickly passed Chloe the novel and print.

“I can’t give you back Marinette,” Adrien was saying. “She doesn’t  _ belong _ to me. She’s not a thing. She’s a person with her own heart and mind. She wants to be with me, because she loves me.”

“That’s right!” Marinette asserted, stomping her foot for good measure. A surge of love and admiration flowed through her for Adrien, while at the same time her blood boiled in rage at Luka.

“That’s funny, dear boy,” Luka laughed, “she just told me the same thing!”

“You liar!” Chloe growled.

“When you’re done letting him down easy,” Luka advised Marinette, using air quotes on the last word, “you know where to find me, love.” Marinette was about to protest, but her former flame grabbed her with a hand on each cheek and planted a kiss on her mouth. When he finally released her, she rocked back on her heels, dazed. The bass guitarist then smacked Marinette on the bottom before walking away toward the exit. Shock ran through her at his audacity as the sting from his hand slowly waned. She wiped his spit from her mouth, disgust making her gag. Adrien’s face grew red, but then seemed to crumple. He strode in the opposite direction toward the elevators.

“Don’t just stand there!” Chloe hopped on her tiptoes in impatience. “Go after him!”

She knew Chloe meant Adrien, but she followed Luka instead, calling out to him. From behind her she could hear Chloe trying to forestall Adrien, her heels skidding against the tile as she tried to persuade him to stop, wait. Luka turned around to face Marinette, the smug satisfaction he felt apparent on his face. It didn’t last long. 

“LUKA! FUCK OFF!”

Her fist met his nose with a sudden and sharp blow. His hands instinctively came up to protect himself as he yelped in pain. A bark of laughter and a squeal of joy from behind Marinette quickly followed.

“I’ll sue you for this!” he moaned behind his hands.

“It’s a case of he-said, she-said,” Marinette called over her shoulder as she walked away, intent on her new goal: Adrien.

“I have a witness!” Luka pointed at Chloe, but she shrugged her shoulders, looking mystified.

“I blinked,” she replied innocently. “Did something happen? Did you trip over your lying tongue?” The blonde manager, not waiting for an answer, grabbed for the walkie-talkie at her hip and with her other hand pointed toward the exit. “See yourself out, Luka, or else I’ll call security.”

Marinette approached Adrien, who stood waiting, as she shook her hand in the air. Without her supersuit’s protection her hand throbbed from the contact. She normally wasn’t violent except, of course, when she had to be in order to stop the supervillains that terrorized the city. Today was an exception to that rule, a very necessary exception. 

Very gently Adrien took her hand. “Are you hurt, M’Lady?” he asked as he pressed his lips against her red knuckles. Marinette blinked. What had he just said? “M’Lady?” That was Chat Noir’s pet name for her, well, her as Ladybug. 

“My Princess?” Adrien repeated. “Are you hurt?” He brushed his thumb against her cheek and she leaned into it. Must have been the adrenaline, she decided. She was just hearing things. The warmth of his touch filled her with a sense of calm. She murmured “no” against his lips before they met in a passionate kiss. She felt all her anger, her nerves, her doubt drain out of her and in their place love, peace, and happiness filled her. 

“I’d say ‘why don’t you two get a room?’, but you already have one,” Chloe snarked, breaking the two apart at least momentarily. “So, instead I’ll just suggest you use it.”

With one arm Marinette drew the other woman into her embrace with Adrien. “Thank you,” she whispered into her blonde ponytail.

Chloe wriggled, freeing herself. “Don’t muss me!” she scolded. “I’m due back on stage and I don’t have time to primp.”

“You always have time to primp,” Adrien scoffed good naturedly, wearing a silly grin. He pulled Chloe back for another hug.

“Now I know where you get it from,” Marinette laughed, looking from Chloe to Adrien. When Chloe asked what she meant, she replied, “Your disdain for being mussed!” At the same time she planted a hand in each blonde’s hair and shook, tangling Adrien’s locks and fluffing Chloe’s ponytail.

“See if I help you again, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Chloe feigned offense as she pushed the print and novel into her hands. She kissed each of them on the cheek, leaving bright, red lipstick marks. With a wave over her shoulder she quick stepped down the hall, no doubt to check on a certain nervous artist before escorting him on stage.

“Hmmm…” Adrien hummed, still holding Marinette with one arm wrapped around her shoulders. “You must have had quite a day, beating up your ex, making up with Chloe. How about you tell me all about it over dinner?”

Marinette shook her head. “Take me home,” she instructed. She noted the droop in his bottom lip as he fished out his car keys from his pocket. “No, Adrien, not  _ my _ home.  _ Our  _ home,” she corrected pulling out from her pocket the key card to their suite. “And, I’ll tell you all about it  _ in bed _ .”

His face split into a huge grin. “Whatever My Princess desires.”

\-----o-----

“Luka lives by a motto that we should all strive for: Love your enemy as well as your friend. But, Luka, you have no enemies,  _ love _ . Only friends!”

Adrien giggled so hard that the bed shook. “I love the look on his face when you said that,” he said looking up from the display on the phone to flash her a toothy grin. The video was trending high on social media. Chantel and Michelle had done an excellent job posting it to all of the right websites. No doubt thanks to Alya, The Ladyblog had put together a split screen video to show Marinette on stage as she gave her impromptu speech on one half and the other half showed Luka’s reaction to it. 

“Alright, alright. Enough already,” Marinette laughed, trying to snatch the phone from his hands. “You’ve watched it five times already. I’m starting to feel neglected.” She pushed her bottom lip out, pretending to pout.

“Just let me send this to Carina and Audra,” Adrien said, referring to his lawyer and the head of public relations for the band, as he kissed her on the nose. “They’ll want to see this.” 

Marinette laid back on the pillow; watching him, waiting for him. A few button presses later, Adrien set the phone on the nightstand. “There! I’m all yours!” He snuggled under the covers, wrapping one arm across her waist and hip. 

“ _ I’m _ all yours,” she affirmed, “and don’t you forget it! How could you possibly think I was going back to Luka?”

“Well, in my defense, you’ve reconciled with him before…”

“Never when I was with you. And never, ever again! Not after today!” She wrapped her arms around him tighter, kissing him on different parts of the face and neck after each word she spoke. It felt so wonderful to be near him, especially after all the anxiety she had felt all day. Holding him, touching him, kissing him reassured her of their love. She couldn’t contain her affection. 

Adrien titled his head, allowing her more access. “If you say so…” he teased. “I might need some more convincing.”

Marinette abruptly stopped her attentions to raise up on one hand to meet his eye. “From this day to my last, I promise,” she declared stroking his cheek with her fingertips, “you are the only person I want by my side.”

His eyes cast downward to the floor. “Even when my fans criticize and attack you?” he asked with uncertainty.

“I don’t care about your fans.” She shook her head.

“Even when my former band mate slanders you?”

“I definitely don’t care about  _ him _ !” she smiled. “I care about _ you _ ! No one and nothing is going to change my mind.”

“Still…” he sighed. “I’m sorry this happened.”

“I know. It’s not your fault.” She laid her head on his chest and squeezed him in her arms. She could feel his doubt as surely as she felt his heart thumping. She had to reassure him.

“I don’t want this for us,” he said, his voice cracking. “I wish...I wish we could just escape to a desert island and never have to deal with internet trolls or jealous exes or...any of it.”

“Running away and hiding isn’t going to solve anything,” she reasoned. “We’ve done really well so far at dealing with whatever has come our way. The fans, you took care of with the interviews and the letter on the fansites. Luka, we tag teamed, me with the social media and you legally,” she recounted, referring to Adrien and his lawyer preparing to file a lawsuit against Luka for stealing his song. “Even Chloe! I mean, we’re actually getting along!”

Adrien chuckled and planted a kiss on her head. “Thank you for that.”

“I know,  _ I know _ we can handle anything together.” She lifted her head and looked at him in the eye again. “But, Adrien...I need you to believe it, too.”

He nodded as if trying to convince himself. His eyes looked misty. “Okay,” he agreed.

“I dunno,” she hummed, her lips hovering over his. “You look like you still need convincing…lucky for you, I’m  _ very _ persuasive.” Her laughter bubbled out of her, stifled only by the press of her lips against his.

\-----o-----

Moving carefully and softly Marinette rose from their bed. She didn’t want to wake Adrien, but she couldn’t sleep. On tiptoes she made her way to the living room and drew the curtain. The dark sky above and the city lights below filled her view. She sighed. Before restarting her relationship with Adrien on nights like these she would transform and run across the rooftops of Paris. The night air and exercise would tire her out, allowing her to sleep for a few hours before the sun would inevitably insist on rising. But that was then. Now, she didn’t dare to do so. She had made that mistake only once. Adrien, who was a light sleeper, had awoken after she had swung away on her yo-yo. Upon finding her gone, he had roused hotel security, the police, her parents, her friends, and just about every person she had ever known since the age of 3. Unbeknownst to her they had taken to the streets on a city wide search. She had returned to find him gone, only to leave again to search for him. Adrien had flagged her down and begged her, superhero of Paris, to help them find his missing girlfriend. A quick lie, saying that she had seen Marinette out walking and had given her a lift back to the hotel, had alleviated everyone’s fears. From then on, she suffered her insomnia  _ inside _ .

As had become her custom, she now sat on the couch opposite the large windows, looking at the city that she fought to protect. Perhaps she looked out at Paris, hoping to see the silhouette of the feline hero streak across the skyline. On the chair in front of her, Marinette propped up Nathaniel’s print of her and her partner that she had won earlier today. They looked happy together and in love as their lips met in a tight embrace. They never had that type of relationship. Early in their partnership Chat Noir had fallen in love with her as Ladybug. She had rejected him as delicately as possible. For awhile, he continued to pine for her. But at some point, she wasn’t sure when exactly, he had accepted her feelings and moved on from her. He had even found himself a girlfriend. He seemed happy, happier than she had ever known him to be. She was happy for him, of course, and she in turn was happy with Adrien. With the awkwardness of unrequited love behind them, Ladybug and Chat Noir had forged an even stronger partnership built on unwavering trust and deep friendship. Chat’s sudden disappearance had dealt her a heavy blow, one that five years later she was still trying to process and accept. 

Wordlessly, she held out her hand, palm open and up. The soft buzz of her kwami whispered in her ears as she hovered above. Small, cool, heavy, Chat Noir’s miraculous dropped into Marinette’s hand. Her fingers closed over the ring, protecting it. 

“Thanks, Tikki,” she murmured.    

On nights like this, she missed her partner. She could tell him anything, everything, except for the details that might disclose her identity. They could even talk to each other about their lovelife. Chat was a good listener. Just talking to him made her feel better. He was good at helping her see the bright side. He would encourage her. He always believed in her even when she doubted herself. And when she asked,  _ only  _ when she asked, he would give her good advice.  

Marinette wished Chat was here now. Because even though it seemed as if everything was fine, all problems solved, she couldn’t shake the feeling that it was only temporary. At any moment something horrible would happen and before she could fix it, Adrien would walk right out of her life...forever.

“What’s wrong M’Lady?” she imagined Chat Noir saying as he sat on the couch next to her. She shook her head, trying to deny her imagination. “Come on, Bugaboo,” he insisted, poking her arm with his claw, “What’s  _ bugging _ you?” He laughed at his own joke, while she rolled her eyes.

“There must be something wrong for you to be staring out at the city at this hour,” he pressed, “Un  _ chat _ de nuit avec Chat Noir...you’ll feel better…”

Of course, she didn’t have to tell him what was wrong. He already knew because, well, she was talking to herself. She nodded, allowing the delusion to proceed. She tried to imagine what Chat would say if he was really there.

“What’s the one thing that has always come between you two?” he asked.

“Fear,” she whispered. “I’ve always been afraid, first of rejection and now of losing him.”

“Of course, you’re afraid! He’s afraid! Everyone’s afraid!.” He leaned in close and with a hand to one side of his mouth, whispered, “Even me.” 

Chat sat back to recline on the couch. “No, the biggest thing that has kept you two apart is lack of communication.” He propped his feet up on the coffee table and allowed his golden crown to relax against the plush throw pillow. “You two need to talk.”

“We did talk,” Marinette asserted. They had spent all evening talking and making love and talking again until they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms. They had even forgotten to eat dinner, they had been so wrapped up with each other.

“Hmmm…” Chat scrunched up his nose as he thought. “Then why are you out here, while he blissfully sleeps? Oh yes!” He snapped his fingers and then pointed one clawed finger at her. “Because he told you that when he saw Luka he was afraid that you were going to leave him. So then, you were able to reassure him and put his fears to rest. But did you tell him what you’re afraid of?”

“Well, I…”

“Uh-huh,” her partner cut her off, satisfied he already knew the answer. “And that’s why he’s in there sleeping like a baby and you’re out here talking to yourself.”

“Chat…”

“I’m not really here. Go talk to  _ him _ !” Chat ordered.

“I can’t do that! He’s sleeping!”

“WAKE. HIM. UP!” he commanded, sitting straight up and wagging a finger at her. “You know he would want you to. Now make like an athletic shoe and  _ Just. Do. It. _ ” He settled himself back onto the couch, nestling his head on the pillow. “You know I’m right,” he stifled a yawn. “And, hurry up. I’m tired, or rather you are…” he smirked. The bright green glow of his cat eyes dimmed as he slowly closed his eyes. Marinette blinked and the outline of his dark form faded.

She squeezed her fist tighter, feeling the metal ring push against the soft flesh of her palm. Chat was right. She hated to admit it, but he was, damn him!

“What’s wrong, M’Lady?” Marinette jumped. That wasn’t her imagination. She looked up to find a bleary eyed Adrien standing behind her. “What’s wrong, My Princess?” he repeated as he came around to sit next to her on the couch, the same spot Chat had previously occupied. Marinette blinked. That was the second time today she had mistakenly thought Adrien had called her by the nickname Chat used when she wore her super suit. 

“Come on, Marinette,” he insisted, gently rubbing her upper arm with the flat of his hand. “There must be something wrong for you to be up at this hour. If you talk about it, then you might feel better…”

Marinette merely nodded. She needed a moment to gather her thoughts. Where to begin?

“Are you upset about what happened today? Are you worried about Luka?”

“No, no, it’s not that.” She covered her closed fist with her other hand, hoping it didn’t look suspicious, like she was trying to hide something. He looked at her expectantly. She had to say something! “I couldn’t sleep because...because, um, I was thinking about your song…”

“My song?” he asked, confused.

“Yes, um, the one Luka stole. It’s about us, isn’t it?” she asked, biting her lip. After he nodded yes, she continued. “What does ‘Set Fire to the Rain’ mean? I mean, it’s such an odd phrase. I’ve been trying to puzzle it out…”

“Oh, it’s about us breaking up. I always associated us with rain. When we became friends it was in the rain. And our first kiss, too. Even the first time we made love, it was during that horrible rain storm, remember? The power went out…” he smiled to himself at the thought and then covered her hands with his. “So, I just thought about how does one destroy something and fire came to mind. So, ‘I set fire to the rain.’ I broke us up.”

“But... _ why _ do you want to break up?” she asked miserably. “Aren’t you happy?”

“Of course I am!” he replied surprised. “I don’t want to break up! Whatever gave you that idea?”

“But that’s what the song’s about, right? You want to end our relationship.” Tears began to prick her eyes.

“No, no,” he pulled her toward him and kissed her cheek and then her lips. “I broke us up... _ past tense _ ! The song’s about when we broke up five years ago. It’s about how wonderful everything was and I destroyed it. It’s about loss and regret.”

“But, you wrote it only a few months ago…”

“Yes! Because you and Luka had just gotten engaged and I...I was feeling sorry for myself because I thought I had lost you, that any chance we might’ve had of ever getting back together was gone. And, that was all my fault.”  He stroked her cheek with his fingertips. “That’s why I wrote the song. I don’t want to break up, Marinette. Not now. Not ever.” He emphasized his last four words with a kiss after each sentence.

Finally, she released the fear and tension she had been holding onto all day, perhaps even since that night in the studio when they reconciled. It manifested as a relieved chuckle that quickly grew into a full chortle as she realized her mistake and the stupidity of allowing it to affect her. Adrien continued to pepper her skin with kisses, eventually returning to her lips to muffle her laughter. They held each other for a bit, alternating between laughing and kissing.

“Think you can sleep now?” he murmured. “Or, do you need to know the stories behind the rest of my songs?”

She knew he wasn’t serious, but…

“The River Lea,” she blurted. 

He pulled back and she could see the surprise in his eyes.  

“I read your notebook today,” she admitted. “I didn’t mean to...exactly. I got curious and...well…I’m sorry.”

Adrien became quiet. Too quiet. Oh God! What had she done? He must hate her.

“It’s just I know so many of your songs are about me or...us, and I just...I talked to Chloe earlier and we fought, and then I felt anxious.” Her hands flew back and forth rapidly as she tried to explain. All the while she gripped Chat’s ring in her fist. “And I wondered what you were feeling and I couldn’t text you ‘cuz we agreed no texting at work, so...um, I panicked and read your notebook and I’m so, so sorry!”

“It’s okay.” He nodded, but more to himself as if he was thinking. “It’s probably not easy for you, is it? I never considered how you must feel…being the subject of my songs...” He ran a hand through his hair and sat back, making himself more comfortable against the cushions. “Okay, um, what...what do you want to know?”

“You don’t have to…” She could tell he was uncomfortable with this. He fidgeted, crossing and uncrossing his arms. “I mean I know you’re songs are personal and you don’t like to have anyone see them before they’re done...so…” Her words died as her eyes followed his movements. He got up from the couch and crossed the room, retrieving his notebook from the desk with his keyboard. 

“Juleka sees them before they’re done,” he explained as he returned to his seat. “She’s my partner and I trust her.”  He offered the notebook to her. “I trust you, too.”

“Adrien…”

“We’re in this together, right? We’re partners, too.” He pushed the book closer into her space. Slowly she took the notebook with her free hand and then held it protectively against her chest. She knew how important this was to him. He was trusting her with his livelihood, his art, his feelings, his very soul.

“You can read it anytime you like and we can talk about it.” 

“Thank you,” she said simply. She felt the soft leather cover as her thumb moved back and forth. It felt comforting against her skin, like an old friend.

“The River Lea is play on words of my mother’s name, Emilie,” the songwriter explained. “Her friends called her Lie for short, but it looks like “lie” in English and I didn’t want people to think I was talking about lying, so I changed the spelling to better match the sound of it. There’s a real River Lea in England. I just borrowed the spelling.”

Marinette nodded, silently listening to his explanation and not wishing to interrupt the moment. She had never known Adrien to be so open about his songwriting. It was as if he was not only opening doors that had been locked away years ago, but he was also inviting her inside and giving her a guided tour. 

“I guess the song’s about wishing to go back to a time before she went missing, when things were simpler, easier; and yet, everything that happened since then has made me who I am. If I take that pain away, I lose myself. So, I know I can’t go back even though I want to. And, sometimes it feels like I can’t moved forward either. Like the pain and anger is too much to bear…”

“You wouldn’t…” Marinette bit her tongue.

“No,” he assured her with a smile. “I wouldn’t try to commit suicide again. I swear.” He crossed his heart with one finger. “It’s just, I’ve spent a lot of time being mad at my father. I’m just beginning to realize that some of that anger was misplaced. I...I’m angry at my mother, too, and that really hurts.”

“I’m sorry,” she reflexively replied. Honestly, Marinette didn’t know what to say. She had a happy childhood and an excellent relationship with both of her parents. She had never known even half of the pain Adrien had experienced.

“It’s not your fault,” he squeezed her hand.

“But...why haven’t you told me this before? I mean, if you’re hurting, then I want to help.”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I guess, I just didn’t want to worry you. I’m okay most of the time, really. I go to therapy and talk about it. I write about it.”

“You can talk to me about it,” she offered.

“Marinette…” He shook his head, trying to dissuade her.

“I’m a good listener,” she insisted.

“Marinette…” He stroked her hair, trying to reassure her.

“I’m afraid,” she blurted. His body froze and she met his eye. “I’m afraid something bad will happen and...” She choked on the words. She couldn’t get them out. Tears stung her eyes as her heart beat fast.

“Like what?”

“I dunno,” she shrugged as she looked away.  _ “Like you find out I’m Ladybug. That I arrested your father and ruined your life. _ ” 

“Nothing bad’s going to happen.”

“You can’t make that promise. No one can. And...I’m afraid when it does that you’ll…” she swallowed hard, “...you’ll break up with me again. I’m afraid you’ll leave again.”

He pulled her into a hug. “I know I don’t have the best track record. I know I hurt you before. Please believe me, I thought what I did was the best thing for us, for you.”

“It wasn’t,” she cried into his chest. 

“I know that now. I swear, Marinette.” He pulled away so he could see her face. “I swear I won’t make that mistake again.”

“Promise me you’ll talk to me first. Promise me that you’ll tell me what’s going on.”

“I promise.”

“ _ If I can just know what’s wrong, then I can fix it _ ,” she thought, Her fingers wrapped tightly around his t-shirt, drawing him closer. They held each other for a few moments. The ring in her hand pressed insistently against her flesh, wedged between his chest and the notebook she held against her own.

Adrien pulled away, kissing the top of her head, before saying, “I have an idea. Maybe...maybe you’d like to hear the song I started writing today? It’s not done, but, it’ll give you a sense of what I’m feeling... _ right now _ . Would that help?”

She nodded and offered him back his notebook, but he shook his head. “I didn’t have it with me today, remember?” he reminded her as he rose from the couch and offered her his hand. She took it and he led her over to her red stool behind her desk. “Be right back.”

He disappeared down the hall. She sat on her chair, hugging his notebook to her heart, waiting. He returned momentarily, a folded up piece of paper in his hand. He pressed the paper flat and laid it on the stand of the keyboard. Adrien took his own seat and flashed Marinette a smile before turning to concentrate on his instrument. His fingers deftly pressed the keys, a powerful chord filled her ears followed by Adrien’s tenor as he sang: 

> Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time
> 
> Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you

He caught her eye and smiled. Marinette could feel the blush warm her cheeks as she realized that the song was about her. Despite having only ever dated musicians, she wasn’t used to being serenaded. It made her feel special.

> Baby, I'm amazed at the the way you pulled me out of time
> 
> You hung me on a line
> 
> Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you

Her heart thumped in time to the rhythm of his song. His voice filled her ears, his words soothed her nerves. She brought the notebook down to her lap. Her fingers caressed its cover. She felt rather foolish for reading it. Her doubts had run away with her. She laid it down on her desk. Reading it now felt unnecessary.

> Maybe I'm a man
> 
> Maybe I'm a lonely man
> 
> Who's in the middle of something
> 
> That he doesn't really understand

Marinette sat up straighter. Concern creased her brow as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Leaning in, she listened more intently, eager to understand.

> And maybe I'm a man
> 
> And maybe you're the only woman
> 
> Who could ever help me
> 
> Won't you help me to understand?

 

Silence filled the room. His hands pulled away from the keys and rested in his lap. He looked up at her. A nervous smile pulled at his lips.

“That’s as far as I got,” he admitted as one hand rubbed the back of his neck. “It still needs work, but…”

Adrien didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. Marinette flew out of her chair and into his arms. “I love it,” she mumurmed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he affirmed as their lips met. He wrapped his arms around her waist. When their lips parted, he drew her closer, resting his head against her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his golden locks, pressing her lips against the top of his head. 

She should have kept her eyes closed. She should have just enjoyed the moment. But over his head she could see him...Chat Noir, his green cat eyes shining. He stood there, hands on his hips, shaking his head at her.

“Tell him!” he whispered loudly as he pointed at her. She wondered what he meant, but then realized he was motioning to the ring she held in her hand. She opened it, allowing the light from the window to shimmer off of the silver metal.

“Tell him!” Chat repeated, louder. He pulled the hair back from his face, exposing his human ears. He pulled on his lobes, indicating the place on her own ears where she wore her miraculous. “Tell him who you are! Tell him about me!”

She closed her palm and her eyes, burying her head further into Adrien’s golden hair.

“ _ Not yet _ ,” she thought. “ _ Not yet _ .”

“Scaredy cat!” Chat chided.  

She felt Adrien’s embrace loosen and she looked down at him. He smiled and rose in front of her. 

“Time for bed,” he said. “I need my beauty sleep. After all, tomorrow is a very important day. I meet the parents...again.” He kissed her playfully on the nose.

“Aw crap,” she uttered in dismay. “I forgot to call Maman and confirm.”

“You can call her in the morning,” Adrien suggested. “I’m sure she already assumes we’ll be there.”

Marinette was about to agree when she felt herself being lifted off of the ground. Adrien held her bridal style in his arms.

“What’re you...what’re you doing?” she laughed in surprise. But, he didn’t answer, too amused at his own antics as he hurried off with her. Just before they reached their bedroom, behind Adrien’s back she held out her hand. Tikki swooped in and gathered up Chat’s ring for safe keeping. 

As she laid beside Adrien, Marinette revelled in the warmth of his body pressed up against her; the strength of his arms holding her, and the steadiness of his breath beside her. It was these things she thought of as she willed herself to sleep. She kept her eyes tightly shut, fearing that if she opened them, she’d see a pair of green cat eyes staring back at her, waiting, reminding her of what she still had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song quoted is "Maybe I'm Amazed" by Sir Paul McCartney.  
> I know I talked about using songs by Adele earlier and I will continue to do so, but I'm using a few Paul McCartney songs to finish out this series. I was listening to a podcast on the psychology of John Lennon recently and I was reminded of how good the Beatles songs are. (And, I know, I know this one is a Wings song, not a Beatles one.) Anyway, John Lennon's songs (and Adele's too) are pretty dark and full of angst. This song needed to be more hopeful and Paul is much more optimistic, so I chose this song for the scene.  
> Also, since this Part ended up being multi-chapter I used Beatles song as inspiration for the chapter titles. I don't know why, *shrugs*, just felt like it.  
> So, I kinda brought Chat Noir back. Hee-hee. I promise, he'll appear for real in Part 6, but for now there will be one more chapter to wrap up Part 5. It will mostly be a Chloe/Marinette chapter with some Adrien/Marinette at the beginning and end.


	5. She Came in through the Bathroom Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette takes on more than she bargained for. Chloe backslides. Adrien admits a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to DhenRia for beta reading this chapter.   
> I'm back from vacation and had a great time! Thanks for your patience!  
> I struggled to come up with a chapter title for this one. *shrugs* The one I chose refers to Ladybug's comings and goings as she sneaks in and out of the suite.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Marinette sing-songed before planting a kiss on Adrien’s lips. He returned the sentiment, reaching for her with enthusiasm. She pulled away quickly. “Uh-uh! Don’t muss me!” she chided.

Sleepily, Adrien opened his eyes, trying to focus. “Hello, beautiful,” he murmured. It was the rare occasion when she rose first and the sight of bedhead Adrien with slits for eyes made her giggle. “You smell good,” he sighed.

“That’s not me,” she laughed. “That’s breakfast!” She picked up the tray from the ground and held it out to him. “Thought I would return the favor.”

“Ooooh! I love you!” he squealed, sitting up excitedly. She set the tray across his lap. With a flourish, he unfolded the cloth napkin and tucked it into the top of his t-shirt. “I’m famished!” he declared as he wielded his knife and fork. With his first bite of the omelet, he closed his eyes, savoring the taste.

“That’s because we forgot to eat dinner!” she explained as she sat on her side of the bed. “I even forgot to eat lunch as well.”

Adrien stopped mid-chew, looking up at her in horror. “Here!” he cried. He loaded the fork with egg, pepper, and mushroom and then lifted it to her mouth. “Eat!”

“No!” she laughed. “I made that for you!” But he insisted and she allowed him to feed her the mouthful. He added more food to the fork and offered it again, but she waved it off, promising that she had already eaten her own breakfast. He looked doubtful but accepted her statement without further fuss. With each bite, happy noises escaped his mouth. He reminded her of a video of a cat that she had seen recently on Facebook that mewed “Yum! Yum!” as it ate.

“You’re already dressed and ready for your parents, I see,” he said as he wiped his mouth. “What time are they expecting us?”

“They’re not,” she admitted. Before Adrien could protest, she held up her hands. “I haven’t called them yet, because, well, we have a lot to take care of this morning…”

“If you mean dealing with Luka and the  _ Rolling Stone _  article…” Adrien began, but Marinette interrupted.

“I do,” she said, picking up his tablet from the nightstand. A few presses of the screen allowed her to cue up the article. She had already read it, twice.

“How bad is it?” he asked as she passed the tablet to him.

“It’s… pretty much what we expected,” she said with a shrug. “He blames you for me breaking the engagement. He claims you forced him out of the band.” She rolled her eyes.

“What about you? What does he say about you?” Adrien asked with concern as he scanned the screen.

“Luka was surprisingly… magnanimous,” she said carefully choosing her words. “His claims of calling me a whore isn’t in there. He suggests that you duped me into loving you with empty promises and your bank account.”

“Hmph,” Adrien groused. “His lyrics in the song he stole are hardly magnanimous, implying that you lied to him and were keeping secrets, playing games.”

“Well… I don’t think Luka’s completely wrong.” Marinette quickly finished her thought before Adrien could object. “I did lie to him, and maybe even to myself for a while, about how I feel about you. I don’t think he trusted me. He always acted suspicious when I worked late and controlling when you were around. It’s no wonder it didn’t work out.”

_ “And there was also the small matter of a secret superhero identity that I kept from him, too _ ,” Marinette thought. “ _ Leading a double life took its toll on our relationship. I never completely trusted Luka, not enough to tell him. That should’ve been a big warning flag by itself! _ ”

“I think  _ you _  are being very magnanimous! But, you always have been one to forgive easily, one of the many reasons I love you.” Adrien pecked her on the lips and then placed the tablet on the nightstand beside him. “I’ll read it in a bit. I want to enjoy this delicious breakfast.” He raised his fork to his mouth and continued to eat. “And, I want us to enjoy our day together. I know we’ll have to take care of this, but still…” He reached for her hand. “There’s no reason why we should let it interfere with dinner this afternoon.”

“I agree,” she smiled, squeezing his hand.

“Good!” he enthused. “So, you’ll call your mother?”

“Yes, but first, I’ve had an idea I’d like to run by you.”

“Okay,” he agreed. “If it’s half as good as this breakfast, then I’m all for it.”

\-----o-----

The morning was a blur of phone calls and text messages. Everyone, including Adrien’s lawyer, the band’s PR reps, Juleka, Rose, and Alix, all had to be consulted and quickly as to what the response to the  _ Rolling Stone  _ article should be. Statements for each member of the band and Marinette were carefully drafted, vetted, and ultimately tweeted.

“Okay, I’m logged out of all of my social media,” Marinette declared, putting her phone into sleep mode. They had agreed not to look at or get drawn into any responses to their tweets. The band’s PR team would monitor the public’s response and alert them if needed. There was going to be at least a few days to probably a week or more of this “nonsense” as Adrien called it, resulting in more tweets and probably interviews for Adrien and possibly Marinette. But, that would be figured out when the group would reconvene again tomorrow.

Right now, they had other matters to attend to, specifically Sunday dinner with the family. Marinette had assigned Adrien his duties and they set to work on preparing the dinner that they would host at their hotel suite.

“Okay,” Adrien hummed. “The wine is breathing, champagne is chilling.”

“Champagne?” Marinette asked surprised.

“This is a celebratory event, isn’t it?” he asked wrapping his arms around her waist as she cut up some vegetables.

“Now, where was I? Oh yes! Salad, made and tossed. Cheese, cut and plated. Fruit, washed and dried. Table is set. My tasks are all done. Now, I can enjoy myself,” he murmured as he nuzzled her neck. She could feel his lips gently skim the surface of her skin, causing goosebumps to form.

“Well, I’m not done,” she grumbled. “Here!” she handed him the knife. “Chop!”

“Yes, chef!” he saluted and then took the knife from her. “Are you regretting your idea to host Sunday dinner?”

“No!” she whined as she pulled the heavy wok out of the cabinet. “I’m just running out of time! My parents will be here in less than half an hour!”

Adrien looked at his watch. “No! We have almost an hour! We’ve got plenty of time!” He laid the knife down and pecked her on the cheek as she poured oil into the wok, making her jolt and add a bit too much.

“They’ll be early,” she advised. “They always are, by at least a half hour!”

“Well, Chloe won’t be,” Adrien snickered as he continued to chop. “She’ll be  _late_  by at least half an hour!”

A whimper of dismay escaped her lips. What was she thinking? Hosting a Sunday dinner spur of the moment for  _ both _  sides of the family! She must be insane!

“If we do this again, we have to do something about this kitchen!” she complained. “There’s no counter space and how can you cook properly with only two burners and no stove!?!”

Adrien set down his knife again. “Marinette, breathe!” he soothed, rubbing his hands along her shoulders and upper arms. “No one expects this to be a Michelin star meal!”

“But Chloe…”

“Will be on her best behavior, trust me. She’s been miserable since you two fell out. This is her second shot and she’s not going to mess it up.”

Marinette eyed her boyfriend, secretly wondering if he had laid down his own set of rules to his family about what was allowed and not allowed at dinner today.

“Well, your father…”

  
“Andre loves you to pieces, you know that,” he kissed her on the forehead and then pulled her into a hug.

“And my parents…” she murmured into his chest.

“Are great and love everything you do. I bet as soon as they get here, they’ll take over the dinner and we can put our feet up.”

Marinette laughed, “You’re probably right. Okay, okay, I’m calmer now.”

“Good,” he replied releasing her and going back to his chopping, “because if anyone should be nervous, then it’s me!”

“That’s true… you broke up with me, broke my heart, and most recently got me involved in a scandal involving the break up of your band for which _  I  _ was blamed, not to mention you being the cause of my broken engagement to Luka…” she tsked.

“And, I’m the son of Paris’ most notorious homegrown terrorist, had a nervous breakdown, tried to commit suicide… oh, God!” Adrien dropped the knife suddenly. It clanged to the floor.

“WHaaa?” Marinette asked in surprise. “Did you cut yourself?” She looked him over, not finding any blood, but his face looked as pale as their bedsheets.

“We have to call the dinner off! I can’t see your parents! EVER!” he held his head in his hands.

“Adrien! Breathe! Slow down!” She dried her hands on her apron and slowly moved him toward one of the dining room chairs they had borrowed from the hotel restaurant downstairs. He sat down heavily. “It’s going to be fine! I told you my parents already love you! They don’t hold anything that happened in the past against you.”

“Yeah, but…”

Marinette shook her head. “No buts! Just be your normal, sweet, charming self and you’ll be fine.”

“What about Luka and the  _ Rolling Stone _  article and the tweets and…”

“They don’t need to know about that! At least not today!” She waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t worry, I’m sure they haven’t seen it. They’re not the most technically savvy people and they don’t like Luka’s music anyway.”

“They don’t?” Adrien swallowed hard. “What about mine?”

“Of course, they like your music!” she reassured, rubbing his back with the flat of one hand. She could feel him breathe a sigh of relief and his shoulders relaxed under her touch. A smirk split her face as she couldn’t help adding, “Although, they  _ looooove _  Juleka’s songs best.”

Adrien laughed and Marinette joined in. “Okay, okay, I’m calm,” he nodded.

_ Ding-dong. _

“Good, cuz  they’re  here!”

\-----o-----

“Where have you been?” Marinette asked as she pulled her blonde friend through the door and into the entryway of the suite.

“Whaaat?” Chloe asked in surprise. “I’m early. It’s only 15:20,” she asserted, showing the other woman the display of her phone.

“That’s 20 minutes late,” Marinette argued.

“Which is early for me. I just got here, Marinette. You can’t be mad at me already!” Chloe brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she primped in the mirror that hung beside the door to the coat closet. “What’s wrong anyway?”

“Baby pictures!” Marinette’s hand gestured to the couch where Adrien was curled up between Marinette’s parents. Chloe’s father stood behind them, leaning over so he could see the large photo album sitting on Adrien’s lap. Much oohing and ahhing could be heard, punctuated by Adrien’s giggles.

“Leave that to me,” Chloe declared as she handed Marinette a small, white bag. “I can steer any conversation to me.” She strode inside, making the handkerchief hemline of her bright yellow skirt sway. With both hands in the air, she eagerly greeted everyone. Marinette looked inside the bag, finding Belgian pate and beluga sturgeon caviar. She smirked as she called Adrien into the kitchen to help her prepare the hors d'oeuvres. Chloe could certainly make herself useful when she felt like it.

\----o----

“That was a delicious meal, Cupcake,” Tom complimented his daughter. Everyone readily agreed and added their thanks. Marinette felt relieved that the meal had gone so well and smiled at Adrien, who winked back at her. Tom and Sabine insisted on doing the washing up, shoving the rest of the party into the lounge to relax.

Trying to think of something to say to M. Bourgeois, Marinette showed him the print that she had won at the raffle. He complimented it, giving it all of his admiration.

“Rather fitting that you should have it,” M. Bourgeois mused.

“Why… why do you say that?” Marinette asked, turning terribly pale. She could feel her heart rate increase. She looked sideways at Adrien, fearing he understood what M. Bourgeois meant.

“Just that it was painted by my soon-to-be son-in-law and given to my soon-to-be daughter-in-law,” he teased.

“Oh! Yes, of course!” Marinette laughed, grateful that he didn’t mean she should have it since it was a picture of her and her partner.

“What’d ya think he meant?” Chloe asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Nothing! I mean, um…”

“Now, don’t tease her, Chloe!” Adrien chided. “Can’t you see she’s flustered enough?” He grinned broadly as he gave them both a hug. “OH! I’m so glad you two are getting along again!”

“Me, too,” Marinette readily agreed, eager to change the subject. “Now, where should we hang Nathaniel’s brilliant print?”

Adrien took the painting from her and held it up. “What do you think, Andre?” The two men set off to find a good location to hang the print, trying first the opposite wall.

“Me too,” Chloe hummed, draping an arm across the other girl’s shoulder. “I’m happy we’re getting along, too. It should make patrols and battling evil villains easier, don’t ya think?” she asked quietly.

Marinette’s eyes widened to the size of saucers.  _ Oh no!  _ She saw a smug smirk curl around Chloe’s lips.

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she lied, pushing Chloe’s arm off of her.

“Yeah, you do! I know you’re Lady--ooof!” Chloe breathed out as Marinette forcibly pushed her out of the room. “Hey! Watch it--”

“Excuse us!” Marinette called, drowning out Chloe’s protests. “We’ll be right back! Girl talk!” She secured the door of the bedroom behind her and then turned around. Chloe stood there with her arms crossed.

“It’s no good denying it, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, or should I say Ladybug?”

“Chloe! This is… beyond any stunt you’ve ever pulled in the past. I can’t believe you!”

“Can’t believe I was smart enough to figure it out when no one else has?” She asked with a flick of her ponytail. “Yeah, I am pretty unbelievable!”

“Chloe!” Fear and anger overcame Marinette as she tried to think of some way out of this. “You promised that you weren’t trying to break Adrien and me up!”

“I’m not!” Chloe replied in confusion. “What’s you being Ladybug have anything to do with Adrien?”

“Don’t you think he’d be pretty upset to think that I’m Ladybug, the person who arrested his father?”

“Um… no.” Chloe’s hands landed on her hips. “Is that why you haven’t told him? Because you think he’d be mad at you? That he’d break up with you?” The blonde laughed heartily.

“No… I haven’t told him because it’s not true!” Her arms flailed wildly as she gesticulated.

“Come on, L.B. This is Queenie you’re talking to. You can’t fool me.” She re-folded her arms across her chest. “You went white as a sheet out there when you thought Daddy meant you should have the print of Ladybug and Chat Noir ‘cuz you’re in it.”

“I did not!”

“And, every time Chat Noir gets brought up you reach for his ring around your neck,” Chloe argued.

“I do not!” Marinette replied, quickly taking her hand away from her neck. “That proves nothing.”

“Only you don’t have it around your neck when you’re not transformed. So you reach for your purse,” Chloe noted pointing to Marinette’s right hand that rested on her hip, where her purse would usually sit. “That’s where you hide it, right? Let’s get that purse and see if there’s a ring inside.”

Chloe’s eyes spied the purse sitting on the floor next to one of the bedside tables. She strode toward it, grab it, and began rummaging through it.

“You have no right!” Marinette barked. “That’s personal!” She made a grab for it, but Chloe dodged and kept it away. Not having any success in finding what she was looking for, Chloe upended the purse, dumping all of its contents onto the bed. Lip gloss, tampons, a few loose coins, a bill fold, a travel sewing kit, and a comb tumbled out. The blonde sat down heavily on the bed in defeat.

“I was so sure,” she whispered.

“Well, you’re wrong!” Marinette spat as she quickly collected her belongings and placed them back inside her purse. She couldn’t believe Chloe’s audacity, trying to expose her secret identity at any cost, just to hurt her and ruin things with Adrien. And, she had come painfully close in doing just that! Luckily, Tikki always kept the ring with her when she was de-transformed and hid in her little nook in the kitchen cupboard above the sink whenever Adrien was home. “I want you to leave! Now!”

“Oh, no! Please, Marinette! I… I’m sorry; I really am!” She buried her head in her hands. “I’m awful, aren’t I? God, it’s no wonder Ladybug hates me!”

“Did you go through her purse, too?” Marinette snarked even though she knew she hadn’t.

“No, no. I don’t know what I did,” Chloe mumbled miserably. “All I know is she’s mad at me! That’s why I thought you’re her. The timing was right.”

“Chloe,” Marinette sighed, not really wishing to get sucked into this conversation, but knowing she would anyway. “What are you talking about?” She sat down on the opposite side of the bed with one leg crossed underneath her. She pulled Adrien’s pillow against her chest, as both protection and a reminder of their relationship.

“You and I fell out the morning after Adrien’s last charity event, the scholarship fundraiser, remember?” she asked and Marinette nodded. “Well, the very next time I saw Ladybug, only two days later, she acted really mad at me. We were investigating a tip on Volpina’s whereabouts, but she could barely speak to me; she was so mad. And, when she did, I dunno, she was just so cold one minute and then hateful the next. Nothing I did was right. She picked on everything I said, everything I did.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad…” Marinette replied, feeling rather guilty. It wasn’t fair for Ladybug to treat Queen Bee that way.  _ Marinette  _ was mad at her, not Ladybug.

“No, it was,” she sniffed. “And it still is! Actually, it’s worse, cuz I don’t even know what I did wrong and she won’t see me! All of our joint patrols she’s traded with Rena and Cara. What am I supposed to do? I can’t even talk to her!”

“I’m sorry, Chloe,” Marinette whispered as she passed her the box of tissues from the nightstand. Chloe may have betrayed her as a friend, but she had always been a good partner: loyal and brave, although sometimes stubborn and always attention-seeking.

“I guess, I was just hoping that you’re her. Since we made up, I was hoping that she and I would be okay again, too.” Chloe guffawed as she dabbed at her eyes. “And now, I’ve screwed us up again, haven’t I?”

“No,” Marinette shook her head. “I understand. It’s… it’s okay. I forgive you.”

“Really?” Chloe asked in surprise but then smiled gratefully. “Thanks. I really am glad that we’re friends again.”

“I should be mad at you, but I’ll give you a pass  _ this _  time,” Marinette wagged her finger at the blonde, “since you’re the whole reason Adrien and I got back together.”

“Of course, I am!” Chloe flipped her ponytail with one hand in satisfaction. She paused for a moment, thinking. “How did I do that, exactly?”

“Nathaniel let it slip that all of Adrien’s love songs are about me. I have a feeling Nath got that intel from you,” Marinette explained.

Chloe smiled, “I may have mentioned it a time or two. You should be thanking me.”

“Thank you.”

Chloe nodded with a smile, but then suddenly laughed, shaking her head. “That would’ve been something if you had been Ladybug. I mean, talk about ironic!”

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed, joining in the laughter, but then stopped abruptly as Chloe’s words echoed in her mind. “Wait. What?”

“What?”

“Why would it be ironic that I’m Ladybug?”

“Well, obviously because Adrien’s…” Chloe shut her mouth so fast Marinette could hear her teeth clack.

“Adrien’s what?” she asked, squinting her eyes suspiciously. What was Chloe hiding?

“Adrien’s in love with Ladybug,” Chloe filled in. “I mean, not  _ now _ . Back then, when we were in college together. Adrien had a massive crush on Ladybug. Didn’t you know?”

Marinette shook her head.

“Well, he did! And, you, of course,  _ you _  had a massive crush on him so it would’ve been really funny if you’re actually Ladybug. Get it?” she laughed again, but it seemed a bit forced, maybe nervous.

“Yeah, I get it,” she nodded, but a frown crossed her face.

“Good!” Chloe hopped up smiling. “Now, let’s never discuss this again! Ladybug’s very touchy about her secret identity and even though the whole world knows I’m Queen Bee, she wouldn’t like it that we were speculating about her identity.”

“Yeah, sure,” Marinette agreed, still lost in thought. A moment later she realized Chloe was calling her to follow. She held the bedroom door open, expectantly.

Marinette discarded the pillow and got up off the bed. “Chloe,” she began softly, “what do you think Adrien would’ve said if you had told him that I’m Ladybug?”

“Are you kidding?” she asked bemusedly. “He’d be overjoyed and proud as all get out.”

“You… you don’t think he’d be mad? I mean, Ladybug arrested his father.”

“She didn’t do it alone, don’t forget. I helped, you know. And, Adrien’s never held it against  _ me _ .”

“That’s true…” she hummed. She had never considered that, but it was true. Marinette looked up, hope filling her heart that maybe she didn’t need to fear telling Adrien the truth. “Thanks, Chloe.” She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

“For what?” she asked, confused, but the other girl didn’t answer. “I don’t remember you being so touchy, feely before. I’m not sure I want to be friends with you,” she groused.

“Yes, you do,” Marinette murmured into her shoulder.

\-----o-----

“Here you go,” Adrien said as he handed Marinette a cup of tea. She murmured her thanks as she shifted her feet, making room for him on the couch. “A very successful day, don’t ya think?” he asked with a soft sigh as he allowed his head to fall back onto a cushion.

Their families had left about an hour ago. Adrien had taken charge of cleaning the kitchen and moving the borrowed dining furniture back to the hotel’s restaurant, allowing her some quiet time to read as the sun set. She nodded her agreement, flipping the flap of the book jacket over the pages she had already read so that it marked the spot where she should resume reading later. She closed the book and plopped it onto the coffee table.

“How is it?” Adrien asked.

“It’s… surprisingly good,” she hummed over her tea. The steam warmed her nose. “You can read it if you like.” Adrien brought up a hand, waving off the offer. “No, really,” she insisted. “It might be… therapeutic for you to read the stories of people who’re actually happy to have been akumatized or been caught in an attack. They found love.”

“Amongst the butterflies,” Adrien filled in with a smirk. “Thanks, but no thanks.”

“Is it still hard for you?” she asked. “I mean, thinking about your father…”

“I try very hard  _ not _  to think about him,” Adrien replied curtly.

Marinette shifted uncomfortably. “I didn’t mean…”

“I know.” He smiled weakly. A silence fell over them. Marinette sipped her tea but watched him carefully. He played with a tassel on the cushion, pushing it back and forth. It reminded her of something a cat would do. “I’ll bring it up with my therapist,” he said, breaking the silence. “Reading the book, I mean. I’ll consider it.”

She smiled to herself. He was trying and that was all she could ask for.

“Mylene’s a good writer. I like her other books, so…”

“The romance novels?” Marinette questioned with wide eyes. “You’ve read her Ladybug romance novels?” She felt quite scandalized at this discovery and started to laugh gleefully. When he asked her what was so funny she replied, “I just had no idea! Wait! Does this mean… do you have a crush on Ladybug?” She set down her tea before clambering excitedly to her knees. She leaned into his space, secretly hoping he’d say yes. Maybe it would make things easier if it was true.

“What?” he asked, trying to brush off her question, but his voice cracked, seemingly giving himself away.

“You do!” She shook her hand through the golden locks on the top of his head in her excitement. “Chloe said it was just in college, but you still do!”

“No!” he cried, but he looked away, causing Marinette to say his name sternly. His eyes snapped up to meet hers. His fingers brushed her cheek. “You know, you’re the only woman I love,” he whispered. She felt sure he said that to reassure her, but it had the opposite effect. She pulled away, resting on her haunches.

“I wouldn’t mind, you know,” she said, “if you have a celebrity crush on her.”

“I don’t! I swear!” He sat up straighter and reached for her. “It’s true I did for a time when we were in college, but not anymore! Not for a very long time.”

“I suppose you wouldn’t,” she sighed softly, “not after she arrested your father.” She looked down at her hands, helplessly.

“I didn’t stop crushing on Ladybug because she caught Hawk Moth,” he clarified. With one finger he gently tilted Marinette’s chin up to look at him. She could feel her cheeks warm under the loving gaze of his green eyes. “I stopped crushing on her, because I fell in love with you, Marinette.”

The room had quickly darkened as the sun set, casting shadows around them. One shadow fell across his brow and eyes as he leaned in to kiss her hand. His blonde hair tumbled down messily, further obscuring his features. “M’Lady,” he murmured as his lips met her skin, sending goosebumps up her arm.

“Chat,” she breathed.

He froze and pulled back, looking at her with a mixture of surprise and fear. But, it wasn’t Chat Noir, it was  _ Adrien _ .

“What?”

“You said… Chat.”

“No, I didn’t!” She shook her head and pulled her hand out of his.  _ Fuck! What have I done? _  “Well, you… you said ‘M’Lady’!”

“No, I didn’t,” he replied calmly but looking at her strangely. “I said, ‘My  _ Princess _ .’ Marinette, what… what’s going on?”

“Nothing!” she practically shrieked.  _ Okay, that wasn’t suspicious or anything. Calm. The. Fuck. Down. _  “I’m just tired and I’ve been reading too many Ladybug stories,” she laughed trying to cover. “You know, Nath and Marc brought Chat Noir back,” she said, grabbing for the comic book on the coffee table. She held it out to him, trying to distract him. He took it warily as if he wasn’t sure whether or not he wanted to see it, but obliged her nonetheless.

“How’d they manage that? He gave up his miraculous.”

“He gets it back, mysteriously. It just shows up at his house.” She took the comic out of his hand and flipped to the right page to show the ring sitting in a small box on a table.

“Oh.” He swallowed hard, not really looking at the page. “How does Ladybug react? You know, to seeing Chat Noir again?”

“She punches him in the face.” She flipped the pages again until she found the right panel.

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Adrien mumbled rubbing his chin.

“What?”

“What!” he asked with wide eyes. “Oh! I just meant, um, that I was afraid she’d be angry. She has every right to be of course, but, um, you know, can’t help but hope that she’d forgive him in the end.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously and then suddenly popped up to his feet. “You know, I think I might…”

“She does!” Marinette interrupted, pulling on his sleeve to stop him. “Ladybug forgives Chat Noir. See!” She stood and flipped to the last page and pointed at the last panel. It was the same image as the print she had won in the raffle: Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing in the moonlight with the Eiffel Tower lit up behind them. “I suppose if Ladybug can forgive Chat, then there’s hope for us.”

“Us?” he asked puzzled.

“Yes,” she laughed nervously, “you know, all of us, everyone, I mean, humanity, that is. If Ladybug can forgive Chat, then there’s hope that anyone can be forgiven for, well, um, anything, right? Don’t ya think?” she asked hopefully.

“No, I… I don’t,” he replied darkly. “It’s a nice idea, but it’s just a comic book. It’s not reality. Somethings,” he said softly, sadness evident on his face, “can’t be forgiven.” He kissed her cheek, turned, and walked away.

A cold shiver ran through Marinette as she watched him leave the room. She hugged the comic book to her chest, hoping for both their sakes that he’s wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part ended in heavy angst. The next part should end happier. I say should as I only have part of it written. As such, I highly doubt that there will be an update this weekend. I'll probably need a few weeks to finish Part 6, so look for this all to wrap up hopefully at the end of March. Thanks so much for reading! Leave me a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien's song writing will take a larger role in this part. I'll talk more about it in the specific chapters as they come up.


End file.
